Karena Kau Bukan Dia
by synstropezia
Summary: "Karena kau bukan dia, melainkan Akashi-kun". Kesekian kalinya, Tetsuna menolak sang absolut Akashi Seijuuro, "Memangnya, aku harus menjadi Daiki agar engkau mencintaiku?".
1. Wanita yang Kesepian

Karena Kau Bukan Dia

 **Summary : "Karena kau bukan dia, melainkan Akashi-kun". Kesekian kalinya, Tetsuna menolak sang absolut Akashi Seijuuro, "Memangnya, aku harus menjadi Daiki agar engkau mencintaiku?".**

Rate : T

Chara : Akashi. S, Kuroko! Fem

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, dll

Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya author, tetapi punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Ufuk timur menyisingkan matahari dengan sinar keemasannya, sementara kalender berganti menjadi Senin, sebagai patokan memulai hari pada bulan April ini. Rata-rata siswa terlihat menyebrangi belang zebra, diwarnai canda tawa dan percakapan ringan mengenai liburan kenaikan kelas. Beberapa merasa senang, bosan bercampur kangen ingin bertemu teman. Semuanya mempunyai cerita masing-masing,

kecuali wanita itu, yang terbiasa dalam sunyinya kesendirian, di tengah semilir angin beralun nada sedih.

Iris senada langit biru nampak takjub, memandang batang pohon yang berdiri kokoh walau termakan usia. Entah sejak kapan 'ia' berada di sini, menjadi saksi bisu dari segala aktivitasnya di taman kota tercinta. Ketika menunggu dijemput setelah selesai bermain, bahkan tersesat karena mengejar balon nyasar sewaktu berumur tiga tahun. Kenangannya terpatri jelas di setiap ruas,

namun ... semuanya hanya indah di masa lalu.

"Bulan depan kau akan ditebang. Lihatlah, sekarang aku sudah SMA. Meski jarang menemanimu, jangan kesepian ya?" tangan mungilnya mengelus sayang kulit kecokelatan tersebut, memeluk singkat tanda perpisahan sebelum ia berbalik ke belakang

Sampai seseorang menyapanya. Sebuah suara yang berhasil menemukan, entitas setipis kabut itu dengan sepasang hetekronom. Manik ruby bersanding azure menatap intens kelereng biru kepunyaannya, sambil menyungging seulas senyum yang entah bagaimana, terasa menyiratkan kelembutan pada bibir kemerahan tersebut. Kesadarannya setengah terlelap dalam mimpi seorang tuan putri, dia mirip pangeran berkuda putih, tokoh kesukaannya sejak masih kecil.

"Yo! Tidak bersama teman-temanmu?" lelaki itu benar-benar menyapa ... justru air mata yang mewakili mulutnya berkata-kata, dia tidak mengerti kenapa, terharu ... mungkin?

 _Tes ... tes ... tes ..._

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu takut, berhentilah menangis" jari telunjuknya menyeka lembut. Setitik perhatian yang lagi mengundang sebuah perasaan. Dia tidak selemah itu sampai dirapuhkan lelaki asing. Kembali garis horizontal menghiasi bibir mungilnya

"Lupakan saja yang tadi. Aku duluan"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama? Anggaplah aku sebagai temanmu, mengerti?" permintaan berupa perintah terselubung, huh? Siapa peduli, mungkin dia hanya mencari sensasi kepada orang-orang baru

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik. Terima kasih"

"Kau tidak boleh menolak. Aku Akashi Seijuuro adalah mutlak, setiap perkataanku harus dituruti"

Dasar sinting! Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap pria itu pangeran berkuda putih? Lagi pula mimpinya sebatas angan belaka yang mustahil terwujud, karena dua hal : faktor usia dan 'kata dunia'. Dongeng berbanding terbalik dengan dunia nyata. Mana bisa kau menemui manusia sempurna, yang mau menerima segala kekuranganmu lapang dada? Omong kosong soal cinta, buktinya kita masih saling menyakiti.

"Siapa yang memintamu mengikutiku?" tanyanya ketus, terpaksa menghentikan langkah kaki memergoki tingkah si penguntit

"Kita satu sekolah. Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Kita aman berangkat bersama"

"Pantas seragammu tidak asing. Terserah, aku malas mempedulikannya"

Mereka sampai di depan gerbang, memasuki sepasang pintu kaca memperhatikan papan hijau lumut yang mendadak jadi sorotan utama. Enam kertas putih terjajar rapi dari ujung kiri hingga kanan, menampilkan ratusan nama berdasarkan kelas mereka. Benar juga, kalau diingat-ingat Akashi belum tau nama kenalan barunya, tetapi ia langsung menghilang ibarat ditelan bumi. Meski sesosok tubuh kecilnya tak perlu dicari lagi.

Mereka tetangga lima langkah.

"Tunggu sebentar, Daiki" interupsi Akashi mencegat lelaki berkulit tan yang melewatinya. Mata itu memasang tatapan malas, dengan kedua tangan disilangkan pada belakang kepala sambil sesekali menguap

"Ada apa Akashi?" walau hati berkata lain, yang dipanggil Daiki ini keringat dingin mengingat manusia di hadapannya merupakan kapten tim basket Teiko, dengan segala keabsolutan yang tabu untuk ditentang

"Aku ingin minta tolong, anggaplah begitu"

"Jadi apa?" tanyanya mengangkat sebelah alis penasaran. Jarang-jarang mendengar Akashi meminta bantuan selain ke Midorima, yakni tangan kanan kesayangan pria surai merah darah ini

"Tolong jaga seseorang untukku"

"Hah ...?! Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri! Kenapa harus repot minta tolong segala?"

"Kalian satu kelas, itu alasannya. Berani menolak sekali lagi, jatah latihanmu akan ku tambah dua kali lipat" ancaman kelas kakap pun dikeluarkan, mau tidak mau ia menerima permintaan aneh tersebut

"Tadi aku bertemu seorang wanita di taman kota. Rambutnya pendek sebahu, dengan iris senada langit biru di musim panas"

"Dan kamu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, begitu?"

"Menurutku kurang rasional, lagi pula aku tidak mempercayainya. Dia bernama Kuroko Tetsuna. Sapa dan jadilah temannya"

"Hari ini kau kenapa? Gara-gara terlalu banyak libur sampai berganti kepribadian? Pasti yang bernama Tesu atau Tasu itu punya teman. Bukankah terlalu overprotektif?"

"Kau tidak tau Daiki, Tetsuna adalah gadis yang kesepian"

 _Tetes air mata itu telah mengungkapkannya ..._

 _Sebuah perasaan yang mungkin langit sekalipun tak ketahui._

 _Maka, kepada siapakah yang pantas menerimanya?_

Bersambung ...


	2. Dejavu

_Hah … kesepian kata si cebol ini_?! Batin pemuda tan bernama Aomine. Untunglah umpatannya belum lolos dari seleksi mulut, jika tidak, maka ada yang lebih buruk dari latihan dua kali lipat. Mereka tergabung dalam klub basket Teiko, dengan menorehkan prestasi gemilang pada catatan sejarah sekolah, dan bocah me … ralat, Akashi Seijuuro adalah ketua menggantikan Nijimura, pemegang sebelumnya.

"Arghhh … sial! Terlalu lama mengobrol tempat duduk banyak yang penuh" gerutu ia mengitari sekeliling ruangan lewat ekor mata, sampai menemukan bangku terbaik yakni di bagian belakang

Bagus untuk menghindari ceramah panjang lebar wali kelas, tinggal bermimpi indah sambil ucapkan 'sampai jumpa' berlambai pendek. Sepasang manik biru itu memperhatikan, gerak-gerik Aomine yang mencerminkan sifat malas manusia di hari Senin : hanya ingin tidur di ranjang mereka tanpa diganggu bunyi alaram. Ya, meski tak bisa dipungkiri wajah sangarnya nampak manis ditilik lewat dekat.

Padahal baru tiga menit berlalu, Aomine bisa terlelap semudah ini.

"Berdiri. Beri hormat!"

"Selamat pagi Sensei!"

"Untuk murid baru. Pekenalkan nama saya Teppei-sensei, mengajar sejarah kelas sepuluh dan sebelas. Wajah kalian tegang sekali, santai saja! Satu tahun ke depan ayo buat banyak kenangan bersama" _tipikial guru yang bersemangat_ , _ya_ … walau atensinya kurang tertarik memperhatikan lebih lanjut

" _Dia sudah tertidur selama dua puluh menit_ , _apa sebaiknya ku bangunkan_?" semua fokus memperhatikan, dan Tetsuna bersikap tenang karena hawa keberadaannya tipis, mustahil tertangkap basah gara-gara melamun

"A-ano … Teppei-sensei memberi pengumuman penting, bukankah lebih baik kamu bangun dan mendengarkan?" interupsi telapak mungilnya menggoyang bahu kekar si pemuda. Membuat ia menyibak-nyibak tangan di udara bergumam lesu

"Anginnya kencang sekali …"

Diindahkan total, Tetsuna sadar betul selain angin lalu ia dianggap apa? Lagi pula dirinya di masa lalu benar-benar menyedihkan , hanya dipandang sebelah mata tanpa seorang pun pantas disebut teman. Makhluk itu munafik, datang ketika butuh dilupakan saat terpojok, pasti lelaki yang ditemuinya pagi tadi sejenis dengan mereka. Sebatas bersimpati belaka kemudian dilupakan begitu saja. Inilah realita, ditentang sesering apapun tetap Tuhan berkuasa.

"Baiklah sekian untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa besok di jam pelajaran ketiga!"

"Sekarang bangunlah. Bel pulang sudah berbunyik. Kau mau terus tidur hingga kelas dikunci?" entah kenapa Tetsuna bersikukuh. Sebegitu sulitkah membuka mata dan lanjut di rumah? Kegiatan klub pun dimulai minggu depan

"Eto … maaf, aku duluan"

Jangan menyesal saja kalau tau-tau hari beranjak sore. Tetsuna hendak menapaki anak tangga pertama, namun belum tiba _uwabaki_ -nya menginjak lantai, seseorang berlari kencang ke arah tempat ia berdiri. Mendorong tubuh ringkih itu terjungkal ke belakang nyaris menyebabkannya berguling menabrak tembok, jika jari-jemari besar tersebut melewatkan lima detik pertama yang menentukan nasib. Aomine menahan dengan santainya memandang lekat iris sang wanita.

"Hoi kalian berdua! Minta maaflah kepada orang ini sebelum ku hajar!" ibarat raja rimba yang mengaung di tengah hutan. Mereka langsung bergidik takut tanpa berani melawan sedikitpun

"Ta-tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa! Mu-mungkin Aomine-san salah lihat" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Mendapati kesempatan dan berlari luntang-lanting menuruni tangga. Dia merasa _image_ -nya bertambah buruk

"Eh, benarkah? Ya ampun, aku pasti kurang tidur akibat bermimpi aneh!" Aomine melepas pelan pegangan itu. Ikut menyusul para murid di lantai bawah diekori Tetsuna

Giliran lelaki misterius ini yang menimbulkan perasaan aneh, dia sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa. Namun aksi heroik itu benar-benar di luar perkiraan, Tetsuna pikir mustahil untuk selamat dari hantaman anak tangga, siapa sangka teman sebangkunya keburu bangun, setelah sadar suasana kepalang sepi.

Mereka berpisah di depan pintu, atau mungkin tidak karena nuraninya memerintahkan agar mengikuti Aomine.

 _TAP … TAP .. TAP …!_

 _PRAK!_

"Hosh … hosh … apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" gumam Tetsuna datar memasuki gedung. Terlihat ia sedang memantulkan bola dengan warna oranye khas itu. Melemparnya asal memasuki keranjang yang bergelantung tinggi pada papan ring

"He-hebat … gerakannya cepat"

"Membuatmu terkagum-kagum bukan? Bahkan sebanyak apapun aku menonton, tetap saja permaiannya menakjubkan" cerita wanita bersurai senada kelopak sakura. Memperhatikan sepasang kelereng Tetsuna yang terbelalak di awal pertemuan mereka

"Kau bicara padaku?"

"Sangat jelas bukan? Dai-chan tidak mungkin mendengar suaraku dari sini" panggilan yang terdengar imut, seakan kegarangan Aomine sekadar formalitas semata

"Namanya Dai-chan?"

"Tidak. Panggilan itu khusus untuknya. Kami teman masa kecil, kurang lebih lumayan akrab. Dia Aomine Daiki, ace dari klub basket Teiko. Apa kamu murid baru?" inikah yang disebut obrolan? Tetsuna mengangguk malu, perasaannya terus bercampur aduk semenjak pagi berlalu

"Banyak orang hebat selain Dai-chan. Kapan-kapan aku ingin mengenalkan mereka padamu, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kamu melakukannya? Jika aku menolak, niat baikmu akan terbuang sia-sia" sikap dan seulas senyum yang pernah Akashi tunjukkan, kini nampak dalam sesosok wanita dengan warna khas musim semi itu. Pun Tetsuna merasa adem ayem ditontoni netra berkilaunya

"Karena di mataku, kamu adalah wanita yang kesepian"

 _DEG_!

Semacam _dejavu_? Kepalanya mendadak pening, sehingga ia pamit pulang mencampakkan keberadaan mereka. Namun lari kecil itu terhenti di jarak satu meter, Tetsuna menabrak seorang lelaki yang secara paksa menghentikan pelariannya, dari tatapan pasang bola mata beriris _ruby_ - _azure_ tersebut. Kenapa harus Akashi Seijuuro yang lagi-lagi menemukan segelentir rasa sepi, bahkan langit sekalipun tak mengetahui apa-apa selain menjadi saksi bisu?

"Ku antar pulang. Kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak" keabsolutannya konyol bagi Tetsuna, tapi ia menurut atas surahan nurani. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam pemuda itu …

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Kawasan blok F"

"Ternyata dekat dari sekolah. Barusan aku melihatmu menyaksikan Daiki latihan, apa pendapatmu _?" dia juga kenal ace klub basket_ , pikir Tetsuna menerawang lukisan pekat hitam di atas kepalanya. Waktu pun berjalan melebihi ekspetasi manusia sehari-hari

"Cepat, lincah dan energik, mungkin … seperti angin yang memotong dedaunan? Entahlah, aku … menyukainya. Akashi-kun mengenal Aomine-kun?"

"Aku ketuanya dan Daiki termasuk pemain lapis ketiga di tim. Omong-omong, tidak merasa kehilangan barang penting?" refleks Tetsuna mengeledah seisi tas. Bagian depan pun tak luput dari pengawasan, kecuali kantong rok yang diabaikan sambil menangis minta diisi

"Ponselku hilang. Ma-maaf Akashi-kuh, aku harus …"

 _DEP_!

"Ini kukembalikan. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah"

Ujung jemari lentiknya melepas _blazer_ putih yang ia pegang. Tetsuna terjerembab dalam lubang serupa, ketika Akashi melepaskan sebuah 'perasaan' berbentuk sentuhan. Ayah dan ibu menyambut gembira di depan pintu, sembari mengungkit-ungkit soal lelaki berparas tampan yang tiba-tiba mengantar pulang. Ia malas membahas, waktu makan malam pun beranjak naik mengurung diri di kamar.

Semakin sering mereka berdekatan, Tetsuna terus-menerus dihujam serangkaian _dejavu_.

 _Drtttt … drtttt … drtttt …_

"Selamat malam, Tetsuna"

"Ka-kau Akashi … -kun?"

Bersambung …

Balasan review : (lumayan juga)

mari : ini remake kok, buktinya cerita Cinta Persegi Panjang aku hapus, karena udah ada gantinya jelas hahaha. Oke deh, tapi kita jarang ngobrol lagi nih, kamu punya wa enggak? Aku jarang on BBM sekarang. Thx ya udh review.

Neemuresu Piero : Dua-duanya, aku paling suka bikin cerita dengan dua pairing. Tapi yang utama itu AkaKuro kok tenang aja hehehe. Ceritanya sengaja kok dibuat pendek, males bikin panjang-panjang. Thx ya udah review!


	3. Maaf

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Diam-diam nomor hand phone-mu kusalin ke buku catatan" terang Akashi meluruskan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Tetsuna yang terkejut menghela nafas pendek. Jantungnya sempat berolahraga ria dipanggil begitu oleh makhluk asing

"Tentu. Asalkan yang menelpon bukan pengutit atau semacamnya. Jadi, ada perlu apa?" ia malas berbasa-basi, terlebih orang itu ketua basket Teiko

"Hanya ingin mengobrol. Kau tidak kesepian di rumah?"

"Di sini sangat menyenangkan. Justru telponmu menganggu kebersamaanku dengan keluarga" kebohongan yang terlalu manis untuk dibayangkan. Tetsuna mengurung diri di kamar, tanpa ayah atau ibu di sisinya

"Lalu, di mana letak kebersamaan yang kau sombongkan itu?" terpatahkan. Bibir mungilnya terkunci rapat tanpa meloloskan sepatah kata pun

"Diam Akashi-kun. Maaf aku sibuk"

 _Tut … tut … tut …_

Telepon diputuskan sepihak, setelah dipanggil makan malam ia bergegas menuruni tangga. Ibu tak kunjung berhenti membicarakan seorang Akashi Seijuuro, bahwa anak itu keren dengan rambut semerah cherry, mempunyai tatapan bak elang menerkam mangsa, sepasang hetekronom nan indah bersanding paras tampan. 'Dia' mendominasi perbincangan sekeluarga. Tetsuna sampai muak terpaksa tertawa, sesekali tersenyum atau menganggukan kepala.

"Kapan-kapan ajaklah main kemari. Jarang melihat Tet-chan membawa teman, apalagi lelaki ganteng di sekolah!" ibu paling bersemangat membicarakan urusan asmara putri tercinta. Tetsuna cukup dewasa untuk mengenal lawan jenis

"Akashi-kun orang sibuk, ibu. Aku tidak yakin dia bersedia" sejujurnya, hanya rasa malas yang terngiang di kepala

"Coba saja. Nanti kabari ibu oke? Sekarang naik ke atas dan kerjakan PRmu"

Sayang tidak ada kata PR di hari pertama masuk. Tetsuna melangkahkan kaki pelan, terbaring lemas di ranjang sambil membaca pesan masuk, 'semoga makan malammu menyenangkan'. Benar sekali dia perhatian, namun dia membenci simpati tersebut, tak lebih dari omong kosong, memuakkan, basi! Akashi berbahaya bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuna. Entah berapa banyak rasa dan rahasia yang terbongkar habis-habisan.

"Sayangnya aku harus menjauh. Keberadaanmu hanya kutu air di mataku, Akashi-kun" suara selembut sutra itu berubah tajam, seruncing bambu yang siap dilemparkan ke jantung lawan

Entah apapun itu, yang pasti Tetsuna amat membenci sesosok pria bersurai merah.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Pukul 6.30, Tetsuna siap dengan penampilan terbaik ke sekolah. Usai berpamitan pada ibu di dapur, pantofel berwarna cokelat menapak santai di pinggir jalan. Aspal digenangi bekas air hujan semalam, memantulkan siluet biru sebahu senada langit musim panas. Perjalanan menjadi sedikit berbeda, di mana tenang yang melingkup digantikan pekikan antar pertengkaran seekor kucing dan pemuda hijau di depannya.

"Berhenti menggaruk wajahku. Dasar kucing sialan!" dibanding menolong, mereka yang lewat memilih mengatainya gila karena bicara sendiri. Sungguh malang dan mengundang tawa sekaligus

"Push … push …" mantera ajaib para pecinta kucing. Keempat kakinya menghampiri Tetsuna yang berjongkok, digendong sayang sembari mengelus kumpulan helai putih cokelat-keputihan ala jenis kampung

"Berhentilah menganggu orang. Pulang ke rumah dan temui majikanmu" usirnya halus. Kucing rumahan itu memanjat tembok dalam sekali loncat, di hadapan pemuda hijau yang ambruk terjatuh akibat kaget

"Kau … tidak apa-apa?"

"Te-terima kasih, bu-bukan takut atau apa, _nanodayo_. Aku kaget karena kucing itu tiba-tiba meloncat dan menggaruk wajahku, _nanodayo_ " wajah boleh tampan, tapi kepribadiannya dinilai aneh menurut Tetsuna

"Ini sebagai balasan. Barang keberuntungan aquarius" sebuah gantungan kunci disodorkan pada Tetsuna. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, mereka baru bertemu dan orang ini tau zodiaknya? Bahkan Akashi sekalipun belum masuk penguntit kelas teri

"Tunggu darimana kamu tau?"

"Namamu Kuroko Tetsuna, kelas 1-B pindahan dari SMP Seirin, zodiak aquarius, alamat rumah di Jalan Hanabi kawasan blok F. Kita sekelas dan aku menjabat wakil ketua" lagi-lagi 'ancaman' selain Akashi. Siapapun dia apa pedulinya?

"Maaf aku pergi duluan"

Kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Midorima Shintaro, dia termasuk anggota basket Teiko yang memegang posisi shooter. Entah bagaimana, Tetsuna beruntung bertemu 'mereka' dua hari berturut-turut. Sekarang baru hari pertama dan hey … sudah menang banyak saja. Di pintu gerbang Momoi berlari kecil menghampiri, ah iya, jangan lupakan juga manajer yang disebut-sebut ikut andil besar dalam meraih kemenangan.

"Selamat pagi, Tet-chan. Apa kau menyukai panggilan itu?" mereka sesama wanita. Setidaknya Tetsuna harus lebih terlihah bersahabat. Dia pun sebatas mengiyakan datar

"Ayo masuk ke kelas bersama. Kalian sekelas ya? Tolong jaga Dai-chan baik-baik" _tapi bukan ibu Aomine-kun, Momoi-san_ , ingin sekali Tetsuna berkata begitu. Namun menilik ekspresi memelas sang manajer membuatnya luluh seketika

"Momoicchi dan seorang teman baru, ssu?" muncul lagi pemuda lain berlogat aneh. Tetsuna bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. Bukan karena tingkah si kuning yang meresahkan, melainkan kedatangan Akashi di ujung mata

"Tubuhmu mungil sekali, ssu!"

"Se-sesak … to-tolong hentikan …"

"Ki-chan berhentilah memeluknya. Tet-chan sampai sesak nafas" tidak penting dibahas! Intimidasi Akashi seakan menusuk hingga ke rongga mata

 _SWINGGG …_

 _KRAK … KRAK …_

Sangat mengerikan, gunting merah itu nyaris mengenai pemuda kuning yang setia memeluk Tetsuna. Perlahan-lahan dia melepaskan, sambil menahan isak tangis di kerongkongan dengan bantuan Momoi. Akashi mendekati wanita _azure_ di depannya, menyeringai tipis entah bermaksud melakukan aksi apalagi. Mereka bertiga merupakan saksi bisu, disusul Aomine dan Midorima yang terdiam di tempat.

Mati atau tutup mulut.

"Terpesona hingga sesak nafas, Tetsuna?" goda Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya. Memandang lekat iris kebiruan yang melebar kaget. Terlalu dekat untuk disebut jarak, mereka dapat saling merasakan deru nafas masing-masing

"Berhenti di situ, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak segan mendorongmu"

"Lakukan jika bisa, Tetsuna. Ingat perkataanku yang satu ini, cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi milikku, seutuhnya …" usai bisikan tersebut diucapkan, Akashi berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang tercengang sesaat. Terlebih kaca mata Midorma sampai melorot banyak

"Jarang melihat Akashicchi berbuat nekat, ssu. Benarkan Momoicchi?" Aomine menyadarinya, perubahan dratis yang terjadi akibat atmosfer berat. Mungkin wanita _peach_ ini kesal secara tidak langsung

Benar-benar sinting, gila, miring! Tindakan Akashi berada di luar ekspetasi Tetsuna. Lagi pula mereka baru mengenal dua hari, tetapi apa yang didapatnya melebihi penyelesaian semata. Dia sudah mendapatkan teman dan mungkin bertambah dua, lalu sepaket dengan cowok tampan jago basket? Tidak … tidak … teringat perkataan Momoi membuat kepalanya pening. Anak itu punya fanclub tersendiri, bukankah bahaya jika nampak mesra?

" _Sekarang alasanku menjauhinya semakin kuat_ "

"Hoi Tetsu. Satsuki mengajakmu makan siang di atap sekolah. Jangan lupa bangunkan aku jika guru sudah datang" apa tidak bisa, sedikit saja Aomine menunjukkan rasa semangat? Tetsuna tak banyak komentar. Semua teman Akashi memang sesuatu

Acara makan siang yang tidak membuat bergairah. Momoi menjemput di depan kelas, mereka menaiki ratusan anak tangga menuju atap sekolah, dan tangkapan pertamanya adalah Akashi yang tersenyum ramah. Pertengkaran Midorima dengan seorang raksasa ungu. Kise yakni Ki-chan asyik memfoto bento buatan kakaknya, kemudian Aomine seenak jidat mengambil salah satu lauk tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aominecchi hidoi, ssu! Padahal aku hanya perlu lima menit untuk memotretnya, ssu" celetuk Kise kecewa berat. _Apa dia termasuk penganut ajaran sesat_? Batin Tetsuna duduk di samping Momoi yang bersandar di pagar kawat

"Bekalmu terlihat enak Satsuki. Boleh minta satu?"

"Tidak Dai-chan. Aku khusus membuatnya untuk Akashi-kun. Kau mau kan menerima pemberianku?" menggunakan jurus merayu level rendah, dia tak tega dan memakan telur gulung tersebuBt. Momoi sumringah bukan main. Aomine mencibir kesal di belakang mereka

"Jika Aomine-kun kau boleh memakan onigiriku"

"Enak juga. Satsuki, sepertinya kamu harus belajar memasak dari Tetsu" entah berhubungan atau tidak. Kapasitas perut Aomine mengerikan, karena tiga buah onigiri lenyap sekali lahap

"Apa kau makan dengan kenyang? Daiki menghabiskan hampir separuh bekalmu bukan? Makanlah" sumpit bambu dimasukkan ke mulut Tetsuna yang setengah terbuka. Deretan gigi putihnya nikmat mengunyah tempura, meski cara Akashi agak sedikit ekstrim

"Eh … aku iri padamu, Tet-chan" komentar Momoi bernada kecewa. Tidak patut dipamerkan, selain merasa malu pada Akashi yang kehilangan akal sehat. Ingat, di sana bukan hanya mereka berempat

"Heee … Mido-chin, aku juga ingin disuapi seperti dia"

"Mintalah kepada Akashi. Lagi pula kau sudah besar, tanpa perlu disuapi semangkuk nasi saja habis dalam lima menit!"

"Kasihan Aominecchi, dipaksa melihat Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi suap-suapan. Padahal dia jomblo" jari-jemari lentiknya terkepal sempurna siap menghajar Kise. Ada yang tidak sadar diri di sini …

Istirahat berakhir jam sepuluh tepat. Kelima pemuda pelangi itu berjalan mendahului Momoi dan Tetsuna, yang mengekori di belakang sambil bercakap-cakap sejenak. Sebelum memasuki kelas, ia bertanya mengenai kesan perihal acara makan siang.

"Bagaimana, Tet-chan? Apa kamu merasa senang?" sebenarnya tidak buruk. Sesaat Tetsuna melupakan definisi sepi, digantikan canda tawa meriah dari mereka berenam, terutama perhatian Akashi yang membuat salah tingkah

"Belum pernah aku sebahagia ini. Tetapi maaf Momoi-san, hatiku berkata tidak bisa menerimanya, seorang teman … sampai jumpa lain waktu"

Bersambung …

Balasan review :

mari : Thx ya Mar buat koreksinya, kalo untuk konflik akan dimulai dari chapter ini, soalnya aku gak biasa munculin konflik di chapter awal. Kenapa kamu bukan pembaca Fairy Tail? Enak kalo tiap saat dapet review kayak gini terus hahaha. Thx ya udah review


	4. Ajakan Kencan

"Tapi kenapa, Tet-chan? Punya teman itu menyenangkan, lho" masih dengan nada riangnya, Momoi berusaha meyakinkan Tetsuna

"Bagiku mereka tak lebih dari sampah. Lagi pula..." ucapannya tergantung di lidah. Pucuk azure itu menggeleng lemah, sangat pelan

"Biar kutebak. Apa sebelumnya kau pernah dikhianati? bak peramal professional. Mulut Tetsuna berhasil dibuat bungkam

"Percayalah, kami tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Kau tidak lihat? Semua senang bertemu denganmu" terutama Akashi yang terus menempel sedari tadi. Momoi sengaja tidak melanjutkannya

Termenung di tempat, Tetstna segera balik ke kelas mengikuti pelajaran. Belum ramai meski hel berbunyi, seakan panggilan tersebut tak lebih dari angin lalu. Kelereng biru langitnya menatap pemuda di samping, dengan kulit tan dan tangan besar yang sesekali menguap, menahan kantuk. _Apa Aomine-kun selalu seperti ini, ya_? Entah bagaimana pertanyaan itu muncul dalam benak.

"Eto... Aomine-kun punya teman?" dia tidak peduli sebenarnya, hanya diusik rasa penasaran yang saling bentrok, bertanya atau tidak. Juga karena ajakan Momoi

"Tentu! Ada... satu... dua..." jemari lentiknya terangkat di udara sambil komat-kamit. Membuat Tetsuna tertawa kecil di sela hitungan itu

"Tujuh ditambah kamu"

"Tapi kenapa aku dianggap?" jujur, Tetsuna agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Aomine. Padahal dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Momoi-lah yang paling berjasa

"Karena tadi pagi kita makan bersama. Sekarang juga mengobrol. Kalau bukan teman apa namanya? Meski ya... Kise dan Midorima cerewet. Murasakibara menyebalkan. Akashi menyermkan, sedangkan Satsuki... Dia ketiganya!"

"Kau gadis yang baik. Semuanya menyukaimu. Oh ingat juga, jika guru datang bangunkan aku, oke?" lanjut Aomine membaringkan kepala di atas meja. Hendak menghampiri alam mimpi yang datang memanggil

Sederhana sekali... Tetsuna tidak yakin ada yang setulus itu. Rata-rata orang mempunyai kriteria masing-masing, entah mesti kaya, terkenal, menyukai sesuatu secara spesifik dan lain-lain. Pintu geser terbuka lebar. Guru siap mengajar matematika di jam pelajaran keempat, setelah fisika terlewati dengan sempurna. Aomine malah sulit dibangunkan, bahkan melindur banyak hingga membentuk kolam mini.

"Dia memang aneh"

Jam pulang sekolah, Tetsuna keluar duluan setelah kelas sepi. Aomine menghilang entah kemana, ibarat mempunyai alaram otomatis, di jam terakgir ia langsung dan bersiap pulang. Kebetulan sepasang irisnya menemukan Kise di koridor sekolah, tengah terdiam sambil melirik layar hand phone sesekali. Mungkun sedang menunggu kabar dari seseorang atau dihubungi siapapun. Dengar-dengar dia model terkenal.

"Selamat sore, Kise-kun"

"Rupanya Kurokocchi! Aku sempat mengira kau hantu, ssu" canda Kise diiringi tawa kecil. Tetsuna sendiri biasa dipanggil begitu, sejak kecil malah, ketika duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar

"Apa Kise-kun punya teman?"

"Punya, ssu! Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Aominecchi, Momicchi dan Kurokocchi, ssu!"

"Kita baru mengenal tadi pagi, Kise-kun"

"Yang penting sudah berkenalan, kan? Tadi kita juga makan bersama di atap, ssu" alasannya mirip Aomine. Tetsuna merasa bodoh meminta pendapat mereka berdua

"Kalau Mursakibara-kun punya teman?" titan ungu itu kebetulan melewati mereka. Asyuk menyantap sekantong keripik kentang berukuran besar, rasa asin

"Snack-chan yang paling utama, tapi kalian berenam juga temanku, meski Midochin cerewet dan menyebalkan"

"Menurutku tidak masuk akal. Kita baru mengobrol saat istirahat makan siang"

"Teman itu... Yang suka berbagi snack denganmu, kan? Kurochin mau meski bukan pocky?" tawar Murasakibara menyodorkan keripiknya. Tetsuna mengerjap mata heran. Sederhana nakun memohok hati

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku duluan"

Ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya. Tetsuna berpikir sekadar orang asing ikut numpang di atap, siapa sangka benar-benar dianggap serius, semacam : teman lama yang jarang berkumpul. Pantofel cokelatnya terhenti di depan gedung olahraga. Menyaksikan takjub Midorima melempar bola ke ara ring, dengan cetakan tiga angka. Tentu hebat, dari jarak puluhan meter bahkan seluruh lapangan merupakan kekuasaannya.

"Halo. Midorima-kun" bola oranye itu terjatuh dari pegangannya. Menyembunyikan rasa terkejut, ia menaikkan kaca mata yang tak turun sejengkal pun

"Apa perlu apa mencariku, _nanodayo_?"

"Midorima-kun punya teman?"

"Begitulah, _nanodayo_. Memang kenapa?" menginterogasi lewat tatapan tajamnya, Tetsuna sebaeas menggidikan bahu santai

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya melakukan riset kecil-kecilan"

"Yo, Tetsuna. Mau pulang bersama?" interupsi suara bariton yang ia kenali, Akashi Seijuuro dengan rambut merah dan paras tampan, pangeran sekaligus kesatria impian seluruh tuan putri

Tanpa banyak bicara Tetsuna setuju, menilik pula langit hampir gelap. Anggaplah dikawal pangeran berkuda putih, ia belum berani membuang mimpi tersebut. Mereka tak banyak bicara selain gumaman-gumaman aneh yang terdengar. Setiap Akashi memulai sebuah topik pasti dibalas sepatah atau dua kata, benar-benar diabaikan. Malam itu sepi melingkup sempurna. Sampai di rumah barulah dia angkat bicara.

"Akashi-kun... Punya teman?" pertanyaan favorit Tetsuna beberapa waktu terakhir. Akashi teediam sejenak sebelum menjawab, barulah mengiyakan

"Rekan satu tim dan Satsuki merupakan temanku. Walau aku belum menemukan sahahat" kali ini terasa logis. Tetsuna ingin mendengar lebih lanjut

"Apa Akashi-kun percaya ada yang namanya sahahat?"

"Sebelas-dua belas. Tidak semua orang pantas memilikinya. Kenapa Tetsuna? Kau mau menjadi sahabatku?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik. Terima kasih sudah mengantar pulang. Sampai jumpa be..."

"Kalau Tetsuna berbeda, kau spesial" ucapannya terpotong. Tetsuna justru mengangguk patuh, seakan perkataan Akashi adalah perintah mutlak yang harus dituruti

 _Kenapa harus sekumpulan orang aneh_? Tapi biarlah. Tetsuna senang mendengar kesaksian teman-temannya. Sekali lagi, dia ingin mempercayai seseorang.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Pagi-pagi sekali, setiba di sekolah Tetsuna dicegat sekumpulab geng perempuan. Mereka anggota fanclub Akashi, dia mengetahuinya dari Momoi yang sering terlibat, sehari dua kali namun sekarang tidak, berhasil dibuat jera. Tubuh mungil itu dipojokkan ke belakang tembok. Entah hendak menginterogasi, mencaci maki atau apa pun itu. Hanya mereka berenam yanh dia percayai, di luarnya orang asing.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi-kun?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Setia memasang wajah datar, Tetsuna menjawab kalem seala kadar

"Kami berteman, itu saja"

"Kulihat kalian sangat dekat" _oh ayolah baru dua hari! Kenapa begitu cemburu_?! Batin Tetsuna tak habis pikir. Apa orang-orang di SMA Teuko sama gilanya dengan mereka?

"Ini hanya salah paham"

"Jangan berbohong! Jelas-jelas Akashi menyebutmu spesial!" baru ingin menyela. Yang disebut-sebut datang membuat mereka terdiam, lalu kabur akibat tak kuat menanggung malu

"Maafkan mereka. Sebagai permintaan maafnya..." ala pangeran meminang tuan putri, Akashi berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya sambil memegang tangan Tetsuna

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

Entah harus senang, bingung atau keduanya. Akashi terlihat serius.

Bersambung...


	5. Kencan

"Kencan? Maksudmu cewek-cowok yang jalan berdua ke tempat romantis?" tanya Tetsuna memiringkan kepala polos. Dia sering mendengar istilah tersebut di internet, bahkan ibu mengungkit makan malam kemarin

"Benar. Baru pertama kali kencan, huh?" ejek Akashi menyeringai kecil. Iris hetekronom-nya menatap lekat kelereng yang memicing sebal. Tetsuna enggan mengakui pernyataan itu benar. Lagi pula dia siapa, seenak jidat bertanya asmara orang lain?

"Sampai jumpa, Akashi-kun. Aku belum menyetujui atau menolak. Jangan terlalu berharap" ceritanya jual mahal? Ya, siapa peduli, dia bisa mendapatkan apa pun bagaimanapun caranya. Begitulah seorang Seijuuro bertekad

Sejak tadi, diam-diam di balik semak Momoi memperhatikan intens, meski dia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Tetap saja sepasang telinganya memaksa, lebih dekat, dekat dan dekat hingga tertangkap basah oleh Aomine, syukurlah bukan Tetsuna terlebih Akashi. _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Satsuki_? _Dark_ _blue_ -nya memutar malas, bertanya, tapi diabaikan total dengan menggembukan pipi, kesal dipergok.

Inilah pemandangan terindah yang Aomine lihat pagi itu.

"Halo, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. Kalian sedang apa?" seperti biasa, masih bersikap malu-malu kucing. Mereka berdua saling tatap sejenak. Berdiskusi lewat pandangan mata yang mendadak cerah. Jelas membingungkan, memang bisa ya?

"Ber…. Kencan" dengan sengaja Aomine menggantung ucapannya. Mereka sudah sepakat, tetap saja rona kemerahan tersebut sulit dihilangkan

"Apakah ini tempat favorite untuk berkencan?"

"Te-tenang saja Tetsuna! Aku akan melindungi kepolosanmu dari Dai-chan yang mesum. Ayo masuk kelas, kita tinggalkan dia"

 _Jangan lupa traktir es krim di minimarket_ , terakhir kalinya Aomine menyiratkan kode, sebelum Momoi menjulurkan lidah kesal, _iya_! Sepanjang perjalanan, ia curi-curi pandang menatap pipi tirus Tetsuna. Ketika diperhatikan ia memalingkan wajah ke samping, terus begitu sampai mereka tiba di depan pintu. Baiklah, hanya terdapat dua pilihan yaitu bertanya langsung atau memperpanjang kesempatan, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Tanyakanlah, Momoi-san. Aku lihat kau gelisah" ternyata Tetsuna peka juga. Ya, dengan begini proses interogasi lebih mudah dilaksanakan

"Tadi kamu dan Akashi membicarakan apa? Kelihatannya seru sekali"

"Akashi-kun mengajakku kencan. Itu saja" singkat, padat, jelas. Namun terdengar dalam bagi Momoi yang serasa ditusuk panah imajiner. Tiga hari baru terlalui bukan? Gerangan apa hingga kapten basket Teiko terbuka pada perempuan?

"Lalu bagaimana? Kamu menerimanya?"

"Entahlah, aku masih bingung. Hari Minggu jadwalku ke toko buku, terlebih ada novel _best seller_ yang harus segera diincar" maniak novel, mungkin itu julukan selain wajah pantat panci, datar. Asli buatan Momoi Satsuki

"Kesempatan langka, lho. Tidak semua siswi bisa kencan dengan Akashi" seakan berkata, hanya orang-orang tertentu, yang pantas disandangkan bersama pangeran kuda putih. Tetsuna mengidikkan bahu, kurang tertarik

"Di mataku dia tak lebih dari lelaki tampan berotak miring. Kalau Momoi-san mau boleh menggantikanku" hatinya tengah bersorak-sorai penuh kemenangan. Jika Kise disusul Murasakibara tidak menyela kebahagiaan tersebut

"Mana boleh begitu, ssu? Nanti Akashicchi marah, lalu mengeluarkan gunting dan memangkas habis rambutmu, ssu!" ancaman yang tidak membuat Tetsuna gentar, justru heran mendengarnya. _Memang dia tukang pangkas apa_?

"Abaikan saja, Kuro-chin. Kise-chin dari dulu tidak jelas dan aneh, kraus… kraus…."

"Jahat, ssu! Perutmu juga misteri dunia ke delapan. Sebesar apa sih, sampai muat makan keripik setelah menghabiskan nasi empat mangkuk, ssu?! Lambung kapal?"

"Lho, sejak kapan kapal punya lambung? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya"

"Terserah Murasakibaracchi! Tau rasa jika gendut, nanti kuteriaki, 'titan doraemon ungu', ssu! Tapi Kurokocchi, kurasa tidak sopan kalau menolaknya, apa lagi minta digantikan, ssu"

"Tumben Kise-kun bijak. Nanti kupertimbangkan" pisau bermata dua, pujian sekaligus ejekan yang memohok, hati model pirang itu. Tetsuna pamit duluan masuk kelas, disusul Momoi dengan masam

Berlebihan sekali, padahal hanya kencan biasa. Ia menatap langit-langit kelas bingung. Seumur hidup mengambil keputusan, baru pertama kali Tetsuna kesulitan. Bukan tipenya untuk berdiskusi terlebih dahulu. Mengobrol dengan ayah dan ibu juga jarang dilakukan, kecuali makan malam atau kumpul di ruang tamu. Terbiasa dalam kesendirian, mendadak dikerumuni suasana ramai yang terasa asing.

Kemampuan adaptasi-nya belum membaik sejak lima tahun berlalu.

"Hoi Tetsu. Kau sedang melamun?" sapaan 'akrab' yang membuatnya menoleh ke samping. Aomine duduk sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku, menggoyangkan kursi santai. Mirip ketika mereka 'mengobrol' resmi kemarin

"A-ah, tidak kok. Ano…. Aomine-kun, boleh aku minta pendapat?"

"Akan kubantu sebisa mungkin. Asal jangan menyuruhku mengerjakan matematika" dia tidak mendengar pertanyaannya baik-baik

"Kalau diajak kencan sama lelaki, apa yang sebaiknya perempuan lakukan?"

"Antara menolak atau menerima meski terpaksa. Kalau aku mengajak Satsuki kencan dan dia berkata tidak bisa, tentu rasanya menyedihkan" sesaat ia yakin, Aomine sempat menyinggung manajer tim basket Teiko. Mungkin mereka saling menyukai

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, Aomine-kun. Sangat menolong"

Sebutlah demi sopan santun semata. Pelajaran pertama dimulai, para murid langsung dijejalkan rumus matematika yang membuat kepala berkeliling, tujuh ronde. Tetsuna kalem menyalin, sedangkan Aomine malas-malasan memainkan sebatang pensil , bosan mendengar penjelasan empat paragraf. Harapannya berangan dua jam ke depan kosong. Sayang Tuhan belum mengabulkan doa cowok berkulit tan ini. Justru dia habis-habisan dihukum.

 _Ding… dong… ding… dong…._

"Sampai di sini dulu pertemuan kita. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR yang bapak berikan" pelajaran sejarah berakhir. Tetsuna sibuk membenahi bukunya bersiap makan siang di kelas. Tidak naik ke atap

"Aomine-kun tidak makan?" kini ia fokus memperhatikan teman sebangkunya. Tidur beralaskan meja cokelat sambil menghela nafas ringan. Terasa kembali hidup setelah disiksa neraka guru _killer_

"Menghirup angin pun kenyang"

"Mau satu?" sepasang sumpitnya mengapit telur gulung. Memang itu salah satu lauk kesukaan Tetsuna, tapi melihat Aomine-kun menggerakkan rasa peduli yang terpendam. Tanpa banyak komentar, ia menyambar cepat bak ikan memangsa umpan

"Enak?"

"Uhm! Jauh lebih baik dibanding buatan Satsuki, atau mungkin ibumu yang membuatnya?"

"Aku menyiapkan bekal sendiri, sedangkan ibu memasak sarapan di pagi hari. Aomine-kun suka? Kapan-kapan kubuatkan satu lagi" berarti makan gratis? Pucuk _navy_ -nya mengangguk patuh, meski dia menggaruk kepala tidak enak hati

"Lagi pula aku tidak keberatan. Aomine-kun bisa makan dengan tenang"

 _Tap… tap… tap…._

"Yo, Tetsuna. Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan bergabung" interupsi suara bariton itu familiar. Percakapan mereka terhenti, sama-sama memperhatikan Akashi yang berjalan menghampiri Tetsuna, angkuh. _Tatapannya benar-benar minta dihajar_ , batin Aomine

"Halo, Akashi-kun. Aku ingin makan di kelas, tidak lebih"

"Bukan menikmati waktu berdua hanya dengan Daiki?" godaan yang Tetsuna indahkan total. Dia tidak mempunyai niat tersebut. Akashi saja terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Padahal sebatas mengobrol ringan

"Entah mengapa udara mendadak pengap" sindir Aomine menyeringai kecil. Dia berani melawan Akashi, kalau bocah pendek itu sudah bertindak keterlaluan. Di luar urusan basket mereka adalah musuh

"Jadi, kau menerima ajakanku?"

"Kapan dan di mana kita bertemu? Aku menantikannya" sekadar basa-basi. Akashi tersenyum sumringah walau ditutupi. Terlebih, ucapan terakhir yang membuat bunga-bunga cinta merekah sempurna

"Jam sebelas siang di depan rumahmu. Biar kujemput"

Surai lautnya Aomine acak-acak gemas. Greget menyaksikan pemandangan ala drama murahan. Di sini satu hal dapat dibuktikan, Akasih jatuh cinta pada Tetsuna, sedangkan perasaan si maniak buku belum jelas, tetapi Momoi menyukai bahkan menguntitnya sewaktu mereka bicara. Maka jangan tanyakan perasaan dia, setelah mengungkit manajer Teiko di sela percakapan. Dibilang cinta segitiga tidak, habis melibatkan empat orang.

" _Jangan bilang aku mengalami cinta segi empat, seperti novel murahan yang Midorima beli di toko buku_!"

Apa pun asal jangan itu.

 _Hari Minggu, jam 11.00_

Mengenakan pakaian terbaik dibantu ibu tercinta, Tetsuna siap menyambut kencan pertama. Ia nampak apik dengan kemeja putih berpadu celana bahan hitam, sederhana tetapi berhasil memancarkan seribu pesona. Entah kenapa seluruh cowok– sejelek apa pun wajah mereka, akan sangat tampan kalau memakainya. Mereka berjalan kaki tanpa tujuan jelas. Akashi masih bungkam sembari diam-diam mencuri pandang.

"Tetsuna mau kemana?"

"Majin Burger. Aku ingin membeli vanilla milkshake lalu ke toko buku" jadwal hariannya hancur berantakan. Kalau Kise berkata, 'tidak sopan' ditambah ucapan Aomine. Tetsuna pasti minta Momoi menggantikan

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati, tuan puteri"

Menit demi menit terasa lambat. Akashi setia memaut iris dwi warnanya pada kelereng biru muda, yang berpura-pura acuh melirik ke arah lain. Tetsuna dan vanilla milkshake merupakan perpaduan terbaik, sama-sama manis membuatmu diabetes, jika diminum atau dipandang berlama-lama. Ah entahlah, gaya bahasa seseorang berubah jika mereka jatuh cinta. Ia terus melantukan puisi, mengenai rasa cinta yang sulit diungkapkan.

"Ano Akashi-kun…. Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" merasa risih akhirnya Tetsuna bertanya. Hanya gelengan pelan tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian dari sang objek

"Boleh kucoba vanilla milkshake-nya?"

"Tentu, silakan"

"Kau tau apa yang barusan kita lakukan?"

"Tidak. Setauku Akashi-kun minta sedikit dan tiba-tiba bertanya begitu"

"Rasanya enak meski aku tidak terlalu haus. Melihatmu pun perutku kenyang" gombal terselubung? Tetsuna beranjak bangkit hendak meninggalkan Akashi. Meski dia tau mustahil dilakukan karena mereka berkencan, belum bertengkar saja

Tujuan selanjutnya ialah toko buku. Tetsuna asyik mengitari rak bagian novel, membeli dua sekaligus sesuai daftar incaran. Sesekali ia memaksa berjinjit, dicoba sebanyak apapun tetap saja terasa tinggi. Sampai seseorang memberi bantuan cuma-cuma, mengumbar wangi papermint yang disukainya, selalu. Ucapan terima kasih justru tersekat di kerongkongan. Menyadari si penolong adalah Akashi Seijuuro, teman kencan.

"O-oh. Rupanya Akashi-kun"

"Novel cinta segi empat sedang laris manis ya? Kurasa kita terjebak di dalamnya"

"Maksud Akashi-kun?" kita itu mengacu pada siapa? Dia balas mengindahkan, berjalan ke arah mesin kasir yang sepi sejak lima menit lalu, kehabisan pembeli. Sementara orang semakin ramai berlalu-lalang mencuci mata

Mereka keluar toko buku. Berbaur di tengah keramaian yang bisa memisahkan siapa pun. Terang-terangan Akashi menggengam erat tangan Tetsuna. Selanjutnya pergi ke taman kota, kali ini dia yang memutuskan setelah dua tempat ditentukan sepihak. Bukan tanpa alasan, ada pemandangan terbaik yang wajib ditonton, setahun sekali.

Namun seseorang melepas paksa. Masing-masing bingung kemana temannya pergi.

"Tetsuna. Tetsuna!" nihil. Tubuh mungil itu menghilang ditelan lautan manusia. Akashi berlari melawan arah, tapi yang dicari tak kunjung ditemukan

"Akashi-kun aku di sini. Akashi…. –kun" mereka berpapasan sesaat. Namun iris hetekronomnya mendadak buta. Keadaan sekitar hanyalah angin lalu, kecuali arah di depan mata

Gaun putihnya terjatuh mengenai permukaan aspal. Tetsuna berlutut sambil menutup kedua telinga takut. Dia paling membenci keramaian, terlebih tak ada seorang pun yang dikenal. Sekejap semua itu sirna. Seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya pelan, menarik tubuh mungil itu agar bangkit berdiri, tidak berbaur dengan debu di jalanan. Bau yang berbeda 180 derajat dari milik Akashi, bercampur keringat dan tatapan cuek yang alami.

"Hoi Tetsu. Kau sedang apa?"

"Aomine-kun?"

Seumur hidupnya, Tetsuna baru menemukan perasaan bernama cinta.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Guest : Maaf porsi chapter-nya udah segini kok. Mungkin chapter ini bakal jadi yang terpanjang atau entahlah, soalnya update fic ini bentrok sama fanfic di fandom Fairy Tail. Ya ada sesuatu di masa lalu Tetsuna, kalo penasaran ikutin terus aja, tapi ya... maaf kalo agak lama, auhtor anti bikin cerita terburu-buru. Oke deh thx ya udah review. Jangan lupa mampir lagi


	6. Musim Semi

Di tengah ramainya pusat perkotaa. Di tengah ratus ribu manusia dengan dunia masing-masing. Di tengah hilir mudik orang-orang. Tetsuna berhasil menemukan rasa itu, cinta. Dengan seorang pemuda tan yang menemukannya di antara "lautan". Melihat kulit bak porselen itu memucat. Aomine membawa dia keluar dari sana. Duduk di bangku taman dekat tiang lampu. Giliran mereka yang menonton dalam sunyi. Tidak lagi terlibat atau merasakan perpisahan.

"Mau kubawa ke klinik?" Tawar Aomine berbaik hati. Menunjukkan setitik kepeduliannya yang biasa acuh. Ya, dia tetap orang baik dan punya simpati.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak perlu, Aomine-kun. Selanjutnya kau mau kemana?" Basa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana. Tetsuna mendadak disergap penasaran.

"Makan di kedai ramen. Aku lapar! Oh kau mau ikut. Tapi bayar masing-masing."

"Baiklah. Kebetulan aku lapar."

Lagi pula segelas _milkshake_ tidak cukup menunda lapar. Awalnya dia berniat menolak dan pulang, namun itu dulu, ketika Aomine berada di luar lingkaran. Sekarang berbeda, cara pandangnya berubah 180 derajat. Lebih penuh hormat juga kagum. Kapan terakhir kali ia merangkul perasaan itu? Mungkin saat Ayah memutuskan tidak meninggalkan mereka ke luar kota. Mendadak beliau hangat, terasa menyenangkan. Tindakan mengubah cara pandang seseorang.

"Pak. Ramen porsi jumbo satu!" Lima menit disuruh menunggu. Aomine menidurkan kepala di atas meja. Angin musim semi begitu bersahabat.

"Katanya lapar. Tidak pesan?" Terkaget-kaget Tetsuna membaca menu. Asal menunjuk apa pun itu agar tidak ketahuan, bhwa ia memperhatikan Aomine.

"Nafsu makanmu besar juga." Entah apa maksudnya. Tetsuna mengidikkan bahu, tidak masalah.

"Omong-omong siapa yang mengajakmu?"

"Akashi-kun. Tangannya lepas dan kami terpisah."

"Hehh…. Dia melepas pegangannya darimu? Itu aneh. Setauku Akashi paling menghormati wanita."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukannya. Syukurlah ada Aomine-kun."

"Pasti tidak sengaja. Meski galak Akashi lelaki yang baik. Percayalah." Dua mangkuk ramen diletakkan bersebelahan. Sekarang Tetsuna mengerti kenapa Aomine berkata begitu. Porsi sedang dengan banyak irisan daging.

"Kenapa Aomine-kun yakin Akashi-kun baik?" Sumpit bambunya Tetsuna taruh merapat. Menghentikan gerakan makan Aomine yang mendengar takzim.

"Karena dia selalu memperhatikanmu, bahkan di awal tahun ajaran Akashi memintaku menjagamu."

Kedai lenggang sejenak. Hanya kepulan asap di tengah udara sejuk. Mereka lanjut makan dalam sunyi. Tetsuna berhenti menjawab, begitupun Aomine fokus mengisi perut. Lima belas menit berjalan lambat. Pembeli terus berdatangan menyadari jam makan siang tiba. Satu menjadi dua dan seterusnya, hingga obrolan memenuhi langit-langit kayu di musim semi. Hanya mereka yang setia dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ini untukmu." Tiga iris daging besar dimasukkan ke mangkuk Aomine. Tak bersisa apa-apa selain wadahnya dan kolam kecil di tengah, sisa kuah dingin.

"Kau kenyang?"

"Anggaplah ucapan terima kasih telah menolongku."

"Baiklah. Lagi pula tidak baik menolak rejeki." Melihat senyumnya yang bersinar. Tetsuna menyadari sisi manis Aomine, _begitu menggemaskan ternyata_.

Selesai wisata kuliner. Mereka memutuskan pulang ke rumah. Ah, lagi-lgi begini suasananya, canggung tanpa sepercik air yang menyegarkan, kering macam padang gurun di Mesir, membosankan. Atensi Tetsuna justru tertuju pada taman kota. Di mana keluarga menghabiskan waktu dengan berpiknik atau bermain layang-layang. Pohon raksasa berdiri kokoh di tengah sana. Membuat iris biru mudanya melebar takjub sekaligus bahagia.

"Pohon yang tidak jadi ditebang itu, ya?" Komentar Aomine malas, diseling menguap pendek, berisyarat, "ayo segera pulang". Namun melihat keantusiasan Tetsuna, dia sedikit mengerti.

"Mau foto? Biar kutemani. Maksimal tiga kali jepret saja. Aku tau wanita paling suka mengulang sampai lima kali." Pengalaman Aomine ketika mengajak Satsuki jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang. Mungkin hampir setiap kandang hewan diabadikan.

Tanpa panjang lebar lagi, Tetsuna berlari menghampiri "sahabat" karibnya. Mereka terakhir bertemu seminggu lalu. Ini menjadi yang pertama setelah berpisah. Aomine tidak mengerti kenapa, _padahal hanya pohon tua, kenapa begitu diperhatikan_? Mungkin itulah yang dimaksud berharga, sama seperti dia menyukai basket. Sesuatu amat bernilat ketika kau menyukainya, bukan?

"Kubantu foto. Mana ponselmu?"

"Anoo…. Aomine-kun. Bolehkah aku berfoto bersamamu?" Awalnya Tetsuna takut ditolak. Tak disangka ia langsung meminta seseorang memotret mereka berdua.

"Satu… dua… tiga…." Ragu namun ingin, Tetsuna menyambar jari telunjuk Aomine, dipegang erat seakan takut lepas. Sengaja memalingkan muka pura-pura bodoh agar tidak dicurigai.

"CISS!"

 _GREP!_

 _CKREK, CKEREK!_

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku saja yang ambil fotonya."

"Aomine-kun. Aku ik…." Ucapan itu otomatis terhenti. Seseorang entah siapa menarik tubuh mungilnya agar terdorong ke belakang, hendak dipeluk.

Tergugu di tempat, perlahan tapi pasti Tetsuna menoleh sekilas ke belakang, kaget. Bau mint itu familiar. Bergambarkan sesosok pemuda yang memeluknya erat, takut kehilangan di tengah keramaian tempat perpisahan melerai. Akashi dengan surai merah ditiup angin sendu. Akashi dengan perasaan bersalah amat dalam, bagai ditikan sebatang tombak di ulu hati. Aomine menjadi saksi bisu dari kejadian tersebut, bersama Momoi yang terisak-isak, sakit hati.

"Ayo pulang. Anginnya semakin kencang." Ajak Aomine merangkul lembut bahu Momoi. Sengaja menutupi kepala itu mengenakan jaket hitam yang biasa ia pakai.

"Saat menangis pun kau terlihat cantik, meski seharusnya kau tersenyum seperti biasa, dasar bodoh! Jangan takut. Kita pulang dan lupakan kejadian hari ini, oke?" Sayang Momoi tidak sependapat. Dia belum mau merelakan.

 _WHUSHHH!_

 _GREP!_

"Aomine-kun…." Bukan masalah ponselnya dibawa pergi. Tetsuna bisa minta dikembalikan saat jam sekolah tiba. Ia terdiam ikut merasa sesak. Entah bagaimana detak jantung Akashi ikut terdengar : mengalir bak menghantam bebatuan, penuh riak.

 _Satu jam lalu…._

Ibarat terjebak di hutan belantara, mengikuti kata hati Akashi mencari tanpa petunjuk pasti. Dia sudah menghampiri toko buku. Berputar ke Majiba Burger dan berkunjung ke rumah Tetsuna. Ibunya berkata, "belum pulang kemari", balas dilempar berbagai pertanyaan juga pukulan kecewa, bahkan sang ayah angkat bicara, langsung memarahi pemuda yang biasa mereka puji di meja makan. Ia berakhir di tempat serupa, yaitu pusat kota.

"Selamat siang. Mencari siapa?" Kebetulan Akashi bertemu Momoi di depan toko buku. Mungkin dengan bantuannya dia bisa menemukan Tetsuna.

"Bantu aku cari Tetsuna?"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa? Mau ke taman kota tidak? Ada festival di sana." Berpura-pura tuli Momoi memanfatkannya untuk modus. Dia ingin agar Akashi melupakan Tetsuna sejenak, sehingga mereka bisa bersama lebih lama.

"Boleh."

Benar juga, taman kota! Mereka bertemu di sana. Ketika hetekronom-nya menemukan wanita kesepian dengan atensi setipis kabut. Ekspresi Tetsuna yang menyiratkan kesedihan, datar namun menitihkan air mata tertulus selain milik malaikat keluarga mereka. Saat berangkat dan berkenalan di tengah perjalanan, disikapi dengan acuh sekaligus dingin. Bab terakhir, ketika dia meminta Aomine untuk menjaganya. Bagaimana mungkin dilupakan?

Namun sayang, Tetsuna tidak berada di sana.

"Ayo berteduh di belakang pohon!" Bergelayut manja, Momoi memeluk tangan Akashi mesra bak sepasang kekasih. Dia tidak peduli. Rasa bersalah membuat inderanya menumpul dratis. Mendadak tuli, bisu dan buta.

"Sejuk, ya? Aku paling suka musim semi."

"Memang kenapa?" Tak enak hati mengacuhkan. Akashi berusaha menggeser sedikit ruang hatinya yang dipenuhi Tetsuna, demi obrolan ringan ini.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku menyukainya, itu saja. Musim favorit-mu apa?"

"Sama sepertimu."

"Benarkah? Punya alasan khusus?"

"Saat itulah aku menemukannya. Dia yang memeluk pohon, mengucap salam perpisahan dan menangis sedih. Berbicara dengan nada ketus. Berwajah datar, 'semua baik-baik saja'. Tuan puteri yang kehilangan sepatu kaca bertemu pangeran tak berkuda. Semua terukir di musim itu."

"Anoo…. Aomine-kun. Bolehkah aku berfoto bersamamu?"

 _Suara itu…. Tetsuna_! Tanpa sadar Akashi menarik tangannya, pelan. Membuat foto itu rusak, dengan jemari yang ditangkap samar oleh lensa kamera. Dia boleh menjadi orang ketiga, dilupakan sesaat bagai daun dibawa angin, namun tetap pria pertama untuk memeluknya. Di mana pun berpisah, bertemu lagi, menantang takdir sekalipun bukan perkara besar. Asal langit biru muda tempat lelaki itu jatuh cinta tidak menghilang.

 _HUG!_

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu, Tetsuna."

 _PLAKKK!_

"Kau keterlaluan, Akashi-kun."

"Tamparlah aku sesukamu."

"Untuk apa? Aku pulang dulu, _bye_!"

Haruskah kisah seumur jagung ini berakhir tragis?

Bersambung….


	7. Pengkhianat

Hubungan Akashi dan Tetsuna kian melonggar, meski di awal mereka tidak benar-benar dekat, sih. Kejadian itu memberikan dampak tersendiri. Berkaitan erat dengan masa lalunya yang dapat dibilang pilu. Keramian. Teman. Canda tawa. Hanyalah omong kosong semata. Sejak awal dia tak mampu mempercayai siapa pun, kecuali diri sendiri. Namun kekhawatirannya padam seketika. Mengingat ada Aomine sang penyelamat.

"Yo, Tetsuna. Memandang pohon itu lagi?" Akashi seorang yang tau, bahkan Aomine tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Mereka" bersahabat, seperti sesama manusia menjalin suatu hubungan.

"Berhentilah menyapaku. Ini sudah hari ketiga aku mengulang pernyataan serupa." Jelas menjengkelkan. Lagi pula Tetsuna bukan kaset rusak yang kehilangan kendali.

"Tidak sampai kau memaafkanku." Hetekronom-nya memincing tajam. Entah ke berapa kali Akashi menunjukkan ekspresi serupa, serius. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Satu pun tak mau mengalah.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang Akashi-kun bisa pergi."

"Memangnya aku mau menerima ucapan terpaksa itu? Jangan pernah berani menipu Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuna." Atmosfer di sekitar mereka mendadak berat. Seakan ada yang berbeda di sana, entah apa itu.

 _BRAKKK!_

Bak singa menerjang mangsa, Akashi mendorong tubuh mungilnya melipir. Truk berkecepatan tinggi nyaris menghantam mereka. Dua mobil polisi mengejar tersangka yang diduga mabuk. Tetsuna menonton sekilas dengan perasaan campur aduk. Takut bertemu dokter. Gembira bisa selamat dari kematian. Sampai ia membisikkan sebuah mantera, menyirnakan segala gundah meski tersusun sederhana. Begitu intens hingga menenggelamkannya ke dasar lautan.

Dengan puluh bahkan ratus pisau yang siap menikam penuh luka.

"Jangan takut, Tetsuna."

" _Jangan takut, Kuroko._ " Sekilas pemuda merah itu mirip seseorang. Tetsuna mengingatnya samar-samar. Dia benci mengenang masa lalu. Sebuah kisah bertepuk sebelah tangan yang membawa malapetaka. Seperti bulan ini, bunga sakura bermekaran.

"Kau menangis…. Tidak apa-apa, sudah aman! Kita selamat." Menyadari air mata berjatuhan, Tetsuna segera menyeka terburu-buru. Ini kedua kali dia menangis di depan pria lain, dan lagi-lagi orang itu yang menghapusnya, lembut.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku?"

"Menurutmu apa? Aku merasa kau belum pantas mendengar alasannya."

"Semacam karena aku mencintaimu? Itu basi, Akashi-kun. Tanpa perlu merasa layak atau tidak, alasan tersebut bisa kudengar kapan pun dan di mana pun."

"Sayangnya salah. Aku punya alasan yang lebih kuat untuk melindungimu. Cinta tidak mengubah banyak hal. Niatlah andil terbesar dalam perasaan itu. Ayo berangkat. Nanti terlambat."

Kembali menjaga jarak, Akashi melepas kunciannya yang sedikit meresahkan. Mereka dekat tiga inchi. Dua pasang iris saling bersanding, berbagi sedikit cerita lewat sebuah tatapan. Dwi warna setajam elang itu mendadak lunak, menusuk hangat sampai ke relung hati. Tidaklah menggunakan pisau untuk melakukannya, melainkan panah cupid yang dipoles sedikit madu cinta. Tetsuna kesulitan sekarang. Lagi pula dia masih punya perasaan selayak manusia normal.

"Aomine-kun. Boleh aku bertanya?" Dia tau pemuda tan itu bodoh, tetapi jawaban jujur lebih diutamakan daripada teori professor sekalipun.

"Tentu. Asal jangan sulit-sulit. Tumbenan kau dan Akashi agak terlambat. Kalian sudah berbaikan?"

"Belum. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya, dia berbahaya. Menurut Aomine-kun, apakah seseorang bisa berbicara lewat tatapan mata?" Sadar Tetsuna serius. Gerakan mengkorek telinga dihentikan sesaat.

"Bisa, tetapi harus punya kepekaan yang tinggi. Kalau itu Akashi tidak mengherankan. Aku saja kesulitan menebakmu sekarang."

"Satu lagi. Kenapa Aomine-kun terus mengungkit Akashi-kun?"

"Sebagai temanmu jelas aku peduli. Kalian bertengkar karena Akashi tidak sengaja meninggalkanmu. Tiga hari terakhir dia serius minta maaf. Memang apa sulitnya?"

"Sulit karena di mataku Akashi-kun berbahaya! Dia…. Lupakan."

Sekarang Aomine ikut menghasutnya. Tembok yang ia bangun luluh lantak dalam sekejap. Pemuda itu benar, apa sulit memaafkan? Dia sudah punya sang penyelamat. Hubungan mereka bisa sebatas teman, bukan musuh atau orang asing. Jika truk tersebut tidak pernah muncul. Andaikata hari ini berjalan normal. Maka sampai kapan pun, Tetsuna tak akan tau betapa tulus seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Mereka benar-benar berbagi cerita dalam lima puluh detik.

 _Jam istirahat…._

 _SREKK!_

Membawa kantong plastik berisi roti, Aomine menaiki tangga ke atas atap. Tetsuna memilih diam di kelas. Sendirian melahap bento-nya, dalam sepi yang setia menemani. Meski seseorang datang dan menghancurkan seluruh ekspetasi itu. Tetangga sebelah, yakni Akashi datang dan memonopoli tempat di samping. Dia acuh tak acuh menanggapi. Masih menunggu saat yang tepat untuk buka mulut, kemudian mengakhiri perang dingin ini.

"Ehem. Akashi-kun aku memaafkanmu. Kau tidak sengaja." Ucap Tetsuna memulai percakapan. Apa pun maksud tindakannya tiga hari lalu. Dia hanya ingin mempercayai Aomine.

"Sayang aku tidak mau dimaafkan. Bukan kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, orang lain memberitaumu." _Apa Akashi-kun anak paranormal_? Batin Tetsuna menaruh sumpit kasar. Mau berpisah saja banyak rintangan.

"Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati, dan kau menolaknya?"

"Siapa yang minta dikasihani? Aku berjanji akan menemukan orang itu, kemudian menyuruhnya minta maaf padamu."

"Bagaimana caramu mencari orang itu, di tengah kerumunan Minggu kemarin?! Ingat sekalipun kau tidak mungkin mengajak bicara satu per satu. Jumlah mereka ada ratusan!" Mati-matian Tetsuna menolak. Akashi semakin bersikukuh.

"Pelakunya tak jauh dari kita. Mungkin saja dia orang yang dekat denganmu."

"Jangan bilang Akashi-kun menuduh Aomine-kun."

"Bukan dia. Kau akan mengetahuinya hari ini juga. Aku jamin itu. Setelah ditemukan pasti kukabari lewat telepon." Malas meladeni lebih jauh. Tetsuna bergumam, "lakukan sesukamu".

Bermain detektif-detektifan, huh? Siapa pun sang pelaku apa pedulinya? Yang penting Aomine tidak termasuk dalam daftar. Kelas lenggang sejenak. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Akashi diam-diam mencuri perhatian, sedangkan Tetsuna bermain hand phone sekalian mengganti wallpaper. Foto dia bersama ace tim basket tiga hari lalu, di mana bunga sakura bermekaran untuk terakhir kali.

"Hey. Kau menyukai Daiki?" Bertingkah tenang seperti biasa. Sebenarnya Akashi ragu bertanya. Dia tak pernah salah, terkadang itu mengerikan walau rata-rata orang memandang hebat. Tetsuna sedikit menoleh, berhenti bermain hand phone.

"Benar. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Begitu, ya…."

"Akashi-kun kecewa? Maaf jika aku menyakiti perasaanmu." Tetsuna sengaja. Ia tak pernah mau mengalah dari seorang absolut. _Kita manusia biasa dan kau harus merasakannya juga, lukaku_.

 _Ding… dong… ding… dong…._

"Sampai jumpa nanti sore."

Punggungnya menghilang ditelan keramaian. Sambil menguap malas Aomine memasuki kelas. Mengabaikan Tetsuna yang merasa dilupakan. Tak apa, dia sudah biasa diperlakukan begitu. Hanya mengamati di bangku pojok, melihat para murid bercengkrama, tertawa. Kemampuan itu ada sejak SMP. Ketika pahitnya pergaulan dirasakan sekaligus menjadi titik balik. Seorang lelaki datang membawa perubahan juga kenangan indah.

Namun di mana ada tawa, tangis selalu menyertainya. Dua bayangan kembar yang bertolak belakang.

"W-whoaa! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?!" Lima menit berlalu. Aomine baru menyadari keberadaan Tetsuna yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Halo, Aomine-kun. Bagaimana makan siangmu?"

"Biasa saja. Kise dan Murasakibara berisik. Midorima cerewet. Satsuki justru pundung di pojokan. Dia paling suka nempel dengan Akashi, tapi orangnya pergi entah kemana."

"Jadi, kau dan Akashi sudah bermaaf-maafan?"

"Sekarang terbalik. Dia tidak mau kumaafkan. Aku kurang mengerti cara berpikirnya, yang jelas aneh."

"Berarti Akashi punya maksud tersendiri. Cepat atau lambat kalian pasti baikan. Aku yakin." Mereka terus mengulang topik serupa. Tetsuna mengerti ini bentuk kepedulian Aomine. Dia juga senang menerimanya.

 _Jika Akashi-kun tidak mau. Aku tinggal baik-baik mengucapkan salam perpisahan_.

Tetsuna punya sebuah rencana yang mengubah hari itu.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Sekilas kelereng biru mudanya menangkap Akashi keluar kelas. Bersamaan dengan Momoi menuruni tangga, hendak pulang ke rumah. Mereka bertiga satu tujuan. Semua pun mau balik jika tidak punya kegiatan. Mengintip di balik jajaran loker, berharap menemukan Aomine. Tetsuna malah melihat manajer Teiko bersama anggota _fanclub_ Akashi, tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkutnya, buruk.

"Kencan Minggu kemarin aku berhasil memisahkan mereka berdua. Sekarang Akashi-kun bertengkar dengannya. Perang dingin!" Cerita Momoi antusias. Tawa keempat wanita itu meledak, setelah dipermalukan saat tertangkap basah.

"Benarkah? Kau hebat Momoi-san!"

"Mustahil…. Aku dikhianati lagi?" Masa lalu berputar searah jarum jam di kepala Tetsuna. Peningnya kembali kambuh, mengingat rentetan kejadian itu teramat memilukan. Sulit dihilangkan!

"Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau yang melakukan semua ini, Satsuki."

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Sederhana saja. Minta maaflah pada Tetsuna dan masalah ini kuanggap selesai. Lagi pula…. Bukankah buruk jika dia tau kau berkhianat?"

"…."

"Tetsuna sudah mendengar di belakang sana. Tidak mau minta maaf?" Refleks ia berdiri menghadap mereka berdua. Sementara tiga cewek lain pergi meninggalkan Momoi. Siapa pun enggan terlibat selama lawannya Akashi.

"Arghhh….! Siapa peduli?!"

"Aku berhasil membuktikannya, Tetsuna. Pintu maafmu sudah terbuka atau belum?"

"Kurasa tepat membicarakannya sekarang. Maaf Akashi-kun. Hanya Aomine-kun yang bisa menyelamatkaku, bukan kamu atau siapa pun. Sejak awal pun aku tidak berniat berteman dengan kalian. Tidak enak hati saja menolak Momoi."

"Kebohonganmu memuakkan, Tetsu."

Kini Aomine-kun berdiri di belakangnya. Dia terlihat… kecewa….

Bersambung….


	8. Menghilang

"Rupanya Aomine-kun. Ada keberatan?" Menyembunyikan gurat terkejut, Tetsuna memandang datar seperti biasa. Ini titik darah penghabisan. Dia bersumpah selesai bersandiwara. Menunjukkan 'taring' di balik bibir yang tertutup senyum.

"Kebohonganmu memuakkan. Kau tinggal berkata jujur, apa sulitnya?" Desak Aomine naik satu oktaf. Meski lawan di mata adalah Tetsuna, dia membenci kata mundur.

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Di bagian mana aku berbohong?" Semudah menutup luka di wajah. Tetsuna menabur tebal-tebal 'bedak' yang memudarkan dustanya. Meski hati remuk redam oleh memar, bekas pukulan Momoi dan perhatian Akashi.

"Kali ini firasatku yang bermain. Tidak mungkin salah."

"Hoh…. Kau yakin sekali? Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan. Aku mau pulang." Ace tim basket sekalipun bisa apa? Bola dan pikiran manusia jelas berbeda. Sulit menebak apalagi mengendalikan, malah memainkan firasat, dasar bodoh.

"Ayo pulang bersama-sama. Kau hutang maaf, Satsuki."

Mereka pergi meninggalkan daun pintu. Sekolah yang sudah sepi dengan empat murid menonton, berbisik heboh sepanjang perjalanan. Perdebatan selalu menyenangkan jika Akashi ikut serta, terlebih ini konflik antar klub basket, santapan hangat untuk seminggu ke depan atau bisa disebut, cinta persegi panjang, huh? Judul topik yang pasti menyita seluruh perhatian. Pihak jurnalistik akan mendapat keuntungan dua kali lipat.

Sementara para penonton asyik sendiri. Tetsuna dan Akashi lebih memilih sunyi yang dibungkus langit malam. Bintang-gemintang tumpah ruah. Langit tak bersapu awan menjadikan pemandangan amat indah.

"Sesekali lihatlah ke atas. Langitnya indah." Menyindir Tetsuna yang terus menunduk. Dia langsung memicingkan mata, _apa pedulimu_?

"Oh. Ada bintang jatuh." Benar saja. Perhatiannya tersedot menatap hamparan hitam itu. Memejamkan mata erat, sambil melempar permohonan yang tergantung-gantung menerobos langit. Melewati bukit menuju tempat para malaikat berkumpul.

"Jadi, apa doamu Tetsuna?" Kembali membuka mata. Akashi sudah mendekatkan wajahnya duluan. Membuat mati kutu.

"Menjauhlah. Aku meminta pada malaikat, bukan kau."

"Ya. Daripada membahas itu, bukankah kau berhutang penjelasan padaku?" Pantofel senada cokelat valentine sontak terhenti. Tetsuna mengernyitkan dahi heran, permainan teka-teki lain, kah?

"Tidak. Jangan mengada-ada. Akashi-kun pikir aku anak kecil yang mudah ditipu?"

"Belum mengerti, ya? Apa maksudmu, 'hanya Aomine-kun yang bisa menyelamatkaku, bukan kamu atau siapa pun'? Masih ingin mengelak?"

"Rahasia. Memang kamu tau apa? Hubungan kita sebatas teman, camkan itu." Semakin diusir Akashi justru tambah penasaran. Namun apalah artinya jika Tetsuna menolak. Mereka berpisah di depan gerbang rumah.

Perpisahan itu benar-benar dipaksakan. Ruang makan dipenuhi suara sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk. Sesekali disemprotkan cerita garing ayah atau pertanyaan, seputar sekolah, Akashi Seijuuro, pelajaran dan lain-lain. Tetsuna mengutuk nama tersebut. Bolehlah dia jadi Ibu Malin, supaya dapat mengutuk menjadi batu lalu dibuang ke laut. Sayang seribu kali sayang. Sejauh ini belum ada catatan kesalahan.

Gara-gara Akashi membuktikan terang-terang, Momoi yang sebenarnya menanggung.

"Tet-chan terlihat galau." Tanya Ibu berhenti menyuap sayur ke mulut. Pikiran beliau melayang-layang ke negeri antah berantah, semacam konflik anak muda di masa pacaran, ketika buah kasmaran bersemi di musim sakura. Ah, entahlah, siapa tahu?

"Maaf aku duluan. Ada PR."

Bagai pembohong ulung, lidah Tetsuna berhenti bergetar tiap mengarang alasan. Ia menaiki tangga perlahan, ditemani keriat-keriut sepanjang menoreh langkah. Gerendel pintu dibuka ke kiri. Nampaklah kama yang tertata rapi dari berbagai sudut. Pertama kali tangannya meraih handphone di meja. Jam digital bertuliskan 18:30 dan satu pesan sebagai permulaan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi.

 _From : Akashi-kun_

 _Selamat malam, Tetsuna. Kau belum mau, menyerahkan permohonanmu pada malaikat merah ini?_

 _To : Akashi-kun_

 _Sampai meninggal pun tidak akan kubocorkan. Ini rahasia antar aku dan malaikat._

 _From : Akashi-kun_

 _Baiklah, baiklah. Setidaknya bersikaplah lebih lembut padaku._

 _To : Akashi-kun_

 _Ditolak. Maaf aku sibuk._

Berhenti. Terlihat jelas Akashi menghormati apa pun perkataannya. Dia hanya bercanda, meskipun tau Tetsuna bukan tipikal yang mudah diajak tertawa. Tersenyum juga dapat dihitung menggunakan jari tangan tambah dua di kaki. Bingung mengakali bosan. Sepasang netra musim panas itu lamat-lamat memperhatikan lembar kalender. Sekarang bulan April. Seminggu telah berlalu dengan benang suka-duka.

"Berapa banyak waktu yang sudah kuhabiskan?" Gerutunya menopang dagu malas. Tinggal tiga hari lagi dan genap dua minggu. Benar-benar menguras setiap menit bergilir detik.

"Aku tidak akan 'pulang' tanpa membawa apa-apa."

Kesempatan terakhir demi meraihnya.

 _Sementara Aomine dan Momoi…._

Mereka menetap di taman kota sesaat. Berlindung di bawah pohon sakura bermandikan cahaya rembulan, seindah mentari siang memancarkan hangatnya kasih sayang. Angin melewati sela-sela telinga. Lembut. Momoi sendiri melingkarkan ujung surai. Berusaha mengusir bosan terutama gundah. Siapa sangka Akashi menyadari hal tersebut. Bahwa ia memang membenci mereka jika bersama. Menolak kenyataan sang absolut menyukai Tetsuna.

"Hoi Satsuki. Sampai kapan kau terus keras kepala?" Memecah sunyi yang melingkup. Aomine memutuskan buka mulut.

"Besok aku pasti minta maaf, Dai-chan tenang saja."

"Lalu kenapa kita di sini? Ayo pulang. Aku kelaparan."

"Menurutmu Akashi-kun akan membenciku?"

"Siapa tahu? Dia orang baik walaupun menyebalkan. Pantas saja kau menyukainya." Ya. Semua orang mencintai Akashi. Itu lebih dari cukup menggambarkan perhatian mereka. Aomine sebatas dipandang pemain terbaik, berbeda.

"Dai-chan cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak. Kata siapa?! Aku lebih suka Mai-chan." Salah…. Dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya. Selama Momoi mencintai sosok Akashi. Bayangan Aomine hanyalah samar-samar tanpa sorot lampu. Tak berarti.

"Hahaha…. Dai-chan mesum! Ayo pulang."

" _Satsuki boleh mencintai Akashi, tapi dia tetap milikku_ _sampai kapan pun_."

Benar. Mustahil terelakan olehnya.

 _Esok hari…._

 _Kriing… kriing… kriing…._

 _CKLEK!_

Jam weker dan bulatan merah kalender yang pertama kali menyambutnya, disusul kicauan burung gereja bertengger kokoh di batang pohon. Tetsuna mengusap mata lelah. Dia tertidur sangat lama. Berulang kali jatuh dalam mimpi yang membangkitkan nostalgia. Musim semi dinyatakan berlalu usai membawa warna merah muda di bumi. Bunga sakura telah rontok mengering sejak kemarin, digantikan panas yang mencucurkan keringat.

 _Tap… tap… tap…._

"Berita hari ini : terjadi kebakaran di…." Ayah menonton televisi di ruang tamu, sambil melahap sepotong roti panggang setengah gosong. Tetsuna memutuskan ke ruang makan.

Biasanya ibu menyapa selamat pagi, kemungkinan beliau asyik memoles selai variasi terbaru : stroberi bertimpakan kacang almond. Tetsuna tak banyak komentar maupun bertanya. Dia tidak peduli seakan tau yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ya, bertanya kemana putri semata wayang mereka menghilang. Sepasang selop pink berlari menaiki tangga. Mencari-cari keberadaannya yang lenyap ditelan angin. Tanpa menyisakan setapak pun jejak.

Tetsuna sadar betul.

"Aneh. Tet-chan kemana, ya?"

"Ayah. Ibu. Aku berangkat dulu ke sekolah." Sia-sia. Hanya terdengar desahan khawatir yang memenuhi langit-langit. Tetsuna berhenti mendapatkan restu.

 _TAP… TAP… TAP… TAP…._

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuna." Tercegat di tempatnya, ia terdiam. Seperti biasa Akashi menyapa. Tersenyum kecil dan mereka berangkat bersama. Mungkin ini termasuk keajaiban dunia. Ketika beberapa mulai melupakan. Justru seseorang mengingatnya.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Candaan terbaru? Kamu berada di sebelahku. Jangan membuatnya terdengar aneh."

"Tapi Akashi-kun, aku…. Lupakan. Ayo bergegas."

Bukankah gawat untuknya? Tetsuna berani menanggung segala konsekuensi, kecuali dilupakan Aomine sebelum perasaan itu sampai. Perlahan tapi pasti mereka mulai lupa. Guru, Momoi dan anggota tim basket, seakan mimpi buruk datang menghampiri. Bulatan merah di kalender semakin dekat. Tanggal 15 April, ketika mereka berpisah di taman kota, mirip dengan Akashi yang menyapa sekaligus menjadi teman pertama.

Perpisahan dan pertemuan silih berganti.

"Waktuku tinggal tiga hari lagi." Parahnya Aomine lupa duluan. Tetsuna berharap malaikat memberi sedikit bantuan. Tidak perlu mengabulkan permohonan, cukup memperpanjang saja….

"Eto…. Dai-chan kau melihat Tet-chan? Aku tidak menemukannya di mana-mana."

"Entahlah. Kurasa dia semacam menghilang? Sulit dijelaskan. Terkadang ada namun lebih sering lenyap. Tetsu memang aneh sejak awal bertemu. Tidakkah kau rasa…."

"Atensi setipis kabutnya membawa tanda tanya besar? Kemudian sekarang makin menebal?"

"Ini buruk…. Aku belum mau mengibarkan bendera putih." Mengepalkan tangan kesal. Tetsuna tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain mengembalikan hawa keberadaannya di sini.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku, satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatmu, Kuroko Tetsuna."

Meski benci mengakuinya, perkataan Akashi benar.

"Ditolak, Akashi-kun. Masih ingat perkataanku? Hanya Aomine yang bisa." Lewat sorot matanya. Bocah merah itu enggan mengalah sekarang. Biar kali ini saja ia melawan. Semua demi kebaikan Tetsuna.

"Perkataanmu ganjil. Daiki mulai melupakanmu. Bagaimana mau menyelamatkan? Ini tidak masuk akal."

"Karena kau bukan dia, melainkan Akashi-kun." Seakan berisyarat, 'jika bukan Aomine maka mustahil'. Koridor lengang sejenak. Momoi masih sibuk mencari Tetsuna yang berjarak dua meter darinya, dekat.

"Apa aku harus menjadi Daiki agar engkau mencintaiku?" Mereka berbeda. Posisi tim basket. Tinggi badan. Warna kulit. Akashi menolak berpura-pura. Tetsuna harus dicintai oleh dirinya yang asli, bukan kloning.

"Tidak perlu. Cukup jauhi aku dan biarkan sisa kehidupan bekerja."

Berbalik badan, Tetsuna membelakangi Akashi yang terdiam, sibuk mencerna ucapannya. Jam istirahat berakhir. Tersisa satu kesempatan yakni pulang sekolah. Tiga hari akan melesat cepat bagai peluru, sama sekali tidak berarti jika perpanjangan dibatalkan. Malahan besok atau besok lagi dia keburu lenyap tanpa jejak. Di kelas ia asyik sendiri memperhatikan Aomine. Seperti biasa, sesekali menguap, menidurkan kepala bosan, mengkorek telinga.

Tetsuna selalu menyukainya.

 _KSEK… KSEK… KSEK…._

 _PLUNG!_

"Hoi siapa yang melemparnya?!" Ala komandan mendidik para pejuang. Bariton Aomine terdengar menggelegar di langit-langit kelas. Sejenak mereka terdiam. Kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

 _Pulang sekolah temui aku di halaman belakang._

"Surat kaleng? Padahal aku ada latihan. Biarlah. Kelihatannya tidak bahaya."

"Kuharap Aomine-kun mau datang."

"Hnn…. Suara Tetsu? Benar kata Satsuki, aku kurang tidur sampai berkhayal."

Tak ada bedanya dengan awal masuk. Penyelamatan di tangga. Awal bertemu. Foto di hari Minggu. Semua hanya mimpi indah sekarang.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Beberapa waktu terakhir sebelum mengurus surat kaleng. Aomine menemui teman-temannya meminta pendapat, termasuk Akashi dan Momoi yang datang tidak diundang. Sebagian berpendapat, "lebih baik diabaikan". Kise beda sendiri dengan berpesan, "temui saja, ssu". Jika dia menjadi pemuda tan, pasti diterima walau mengancam nyawa sekalipun. Lagi pula ini lingkungan sekolah. Mana mungkin ada teror?

"Baiklah. Aku minta waktu lima menit."

"Menurutku kita harus mengikutinya. Ayo Satsuki." Asalkan sang raja berkehendak, maka Momoi bersedia menjelajahi amazon sekalipun.

Diekori sepasang muda-mudi. Aomine yang kurang peka terus berjalan maju. Kali ini terkaget-kaget melihat Tetsuna berdiri di sana, tengah menunggu seseorang tidak lain dirinya. Akashi bersembunyi di balik tembok, diikuti Momoi walau dia tidak tau ada apa di depan. Angin berhembus kencang. Kelopak sakura yang tersisa berguguran berkelana. Hanya menyisakan senyap tak berujung.

"Kau benar-benar Tetsu? Bukankah…."

"Lupakan masalah aku pergi kemana." Aomine mengangguk paham. Dia gagal memahami apa yang terjadi, selain Tetsuna berwajah serius entah gara-gara apa.

"Aku menyukaimu, Aomine-kun."

 _Tik… tok… tik… tok…._

"H-hah….?! Ka-kau menyukaiku? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kita baru berteman seminggu. Tiba-tiba kau…."

"Itulah kenyataannya. Waktuku sedikit untuk mengenalmu. Namun perasaan ini jelas, tidak keliru. Jadi, apakah Aomine-kun…."

"Maaf. Sejujurnya aku menyukai Satsuki." Untuk terakhir kali. Tetsuna kembali merasakan sesak dalam dada. Dia gagal mewujudkan harapan terakhir. Dia 'pulang' tanpa membawa apa-apa. Malaikat tidak mau memperpanjang waktu.

"Jelaskan pada kami berempat, Tetsuna. Berhentilah menyembunyikan semuanya."

Pada akhirnya, hetekronom Akashi yang selalu tepat menangkap keberadaan Tetsuna.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Mari : Hihihi gak apa-apa kok, meski aku kangen sih sama review kamu. Sepi jadinya ini fanfic. Maaf Mar penyakit lama, lupa mulu mau dikasih pembatas yang kayak garis panjang itu lho. Bukan cuma pembatas pendek. Thx ya udah review.


	9. Perpisahan Sesungguhnya

Benar. Rahasia besar yang selama ini tersimpan rapat dalam lisan. Akashi mengetahuinya sejak awal. Sejak ia mengatakan, "…. Tetsuna adalah gadis yang kesepian.". Itu menjadi bukti mendasar dari atensi setipis kabut. Kenapa hanya Aomine, bukan lelaki lain maupun sang absolut. Kenapa terus-menerus menghindar. Enggan mempercayai orang lain, teman. Semua akan segera terjawab. Tinggal waktu menindak tegas.

"Ceritakan semuanya, tanpa sedikitpun bumbu kebohongan." Lagi Akashi mendesak. Tetsuna semakin bingung harus bagaimana. Dia sulit melawan, seakan hetekronom itu mengendalikan segala pergerakan. Setiap ucapan.

"Akashi-kun. Kupikir kau berlebihan. Tet-chan bukankah kau absen hari ini? Seharusnya…."

"Seharusnya apa?! Beristirahat di rumah? Menunggu sampai dilupakan semua orang? Dicari oleh ibu dan ayah? Terlanjur menghilang bagai debu ditiup angin? Tidak Momoi-san. Kau salah! Kau tahu apa?!" Kalap hati. Tetsuna gagal mengendalikan emosi.

"Ma-maaf Tet-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat."

"Sebelum mengatakannya pun kau sudah bertindak jahat. Dasar pengkhianat! Mustahil mempercayai siapa pun. Keberadaanku tidak pernah diinginkan. Semua orang hanya bisa mengejek. Berbicara di belakang!"

"Hoi Tetsu. Aku tahu kau marah. Tapi bukankah berlebihan? Tolong maafkan dia." Meski Aomine yang bilang. Hatinya sudah terbakar benci. Malah disiram dengan permintaan maaf membuat api kian berkobar. Marah merajalela menggulingkan akal sehat.

"Berlebihan kata Aomine-kun? Apakah penderitaanku selama sembilan tahun masih kurang?! Terlupakan, dimanfaatkan, diejek, terhina. Aku memendam seluruh kebencian itu sampai menumpuk. Rasanya memuakkan!"

"Asal kalian tahu. Aku sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil. Berita yang sempat memenuhi koran tahun lalu."

Giliran Momoi tergugu. Tidak sedikitpun berkedip, lebih-lebih bertanya, "bagaimana bisa". Dia paling tahu berita tersebut, begitupun Aomine yang termasuk bagian hidupnya. Dialah kunci utama dari permintaan itu. Ketika malaikat datang merengkuh seluruh bumi. Menjemput warna-warni pelangi lewat tewasnya gadis malang di jalan raya. Dialah Kuroko Tetsuna. Wanita kesepian penuh sejuta pertanyaan.

"Percaya atau tidak. Itulah faktanya." Menutup pengakuan. Kini ia bisa berlapang dada. Berhenti menyalahkan Momoi yang masih terdiam.

"Siapa sangka kau adalah gadis itu. Lalu apa? Mati suri? Jelas-jelas polisi menemukan jasadmu dan dikuburkan. Ayah Satsuki menyaksikannya sendiri." Tak dapat dipungkiri Akashi terkejut. Mungkin ini termasuk keajaiban nomor delapan.

"Yang kalian lihat hanya jiwaku saja. Usai kecelakaan itu ayah dan ibu stres berat. Mereka tidak heran ketika aku kembali. Justru bergembira tanpa bertanya apa-apa."

"Pasti berat untuk keluargamu." Sikap acuhnya lenyap ditelan iba. Aomine turut berduka cita lewat _dark blue_ yang berkilat sedih.

"Kemudian malaikat datang, bahkan salah satunya berbaik hati mengabulkan permohonanku. Namun terbatas, waktu dua minggu sebelum aku dijemput ke surga. Sudah cukup. Sampai jumpa." Bercerita lebih banyak tidak mengubah keadaan. Faktanya Tetsuna harus balik. Belajar arti ikhlas.

"Apa permohonanmu?" Mana boleh begini! Akashi bersikukuh menahannya. Sebentar saja. Satu menit…. Tidak, sedetik!

"Mencintai dan dicintai seorang lelaki. Saat SMP banyak sekali yang pamer, mereka punya pacar, seminggu sekali kencan, bahkan beberapa mengaku berciuman. Sedangkan untukku itu mustahil, tetapi dia datang, dua tahun lalu…."

 _Flashback…._

 _Namanya Kagami Taiga. Murid pindahan dari Amerika. Kami bertemu kelas dua SMP. Dia duduk di sampingku, dengan tatapan yang terbilang kasar bagi orang Jepang._

 _Jam istirahat seisi kelas asyik mengerumuni. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Kagami-kun pindah. Bagaimana bentang Amerika dari ujung ke ujung. Apakah patung liberti benar-benar tinggi. Ternyata dia fasih berbahasa Jepang. Membuat bahasa Inggris yang acak kadut digantikan tawa riang, " tau-tau orang asli sini.". Aku jarang menyapanya kecuali punya urusan. Kami benar-benar tidak mengenal. Namaku pun jadi rahasia._

 _Dia mengubah keadaan itu. Berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat untukku._

" _Siapa namamu? Kita sekelompok bukan di tugas biologi?" Kami berpapasan di koridor. Ketika bel istirahat tersisa lima menit lagi._

" _Kuroko Tetsuna. Salam kenal, Kagami-kun."_

" _E-eh. Kau tahu namaku dan aku tidak mengenalmu. Curang!" Tingkahnya memang kekanak-kanakan. Namun itulah bagian yang paling kusuka, selalu._

" _Kalau begitu ayo masuk kelas. Bel mau berbunyi."_

" _Omong-omong kau sendirian terus. Malahan sering memperhatikanku tiap pelajaran. Kenapa?"_

" _Hobiku adalah memperhatikan orang lain. Kuharap Kagami-kun maklum. Jika resah akan kuhentikan sekarang juga. Kita bisa berpura-pura tidak mengenal. Permisi."_

" _Bu-bukan itu maksudku! Ayo berteman. Mana enak hanya memperhatikan murid lain."_

 _Wajah Kagami-kun tersipu malu. Aku malu-malu menerima jabat tangan itu. Rasanya amat spesial. Bukan dengan orangtua melainkan teman pertamaku. Awal-awal kami canggung. Lebih sering terdiam setelah mengucapkan sepatah atau dua kata. Dalam sebulan tembok itu retak melebur. Setiap pembicaraan begitu menyenangkan, tidak lagi terkesan dipaksakan. Tanpa sadar pula, perasaan tersebut tumbuh._

 _Gosip demi gosip juga tersebar luas. Aku dibully lagi meskipun punya Kagami-kun. Mereka berkata, "seorang kutu tidak pantas bersama bintang besar". Selain baik hati dia pandai bermain basket. Saentro sekolah mengakui fakta itu, termasuk kepala sekolah yang bermulut pedas, suka sekali memujinya._

" _Kau harus sadar diri, dasar kutu air!" Puncaknya hari itu. Kenaikan kelas di musim semi. Sakura boleh bermekaran indah. Namun hatiku dipenuhi benci, semakin mendalam tiap mengingat wajah mereka._

" _Rasakan ini!"_

 _Habis-habisan disiram. Rambut acak-acakan. Dijambak berulang-ulang. Aku hampir melupakan bayang buruk itu, dan mereka membawanya kembali, sangat lengkap. Kesabaranku habis meski takut-takut melawan. Padahal kami sesama manusia. Kenapa ada saja yang tega menyakiti?_

" _Hentikan…. AKU MUAK DIPERLAKUKAN BEGINI!" Teriakanku keluar untuk pertama kali. Setelah berdiam diri selama dua tahun. Pasran menerima nasib. Sesaat mereka kaget. Kesempatan itu kupakai sebaik mungkin, balas menghajar._

" _Jika rambutmu dijambak sakitnya seperti ini. Ingat baik-baik!" Anak perempuan yang memimpin pembullyan itu langsung menangis. Dia benar-benar lemah. Payah._

" _Jika tubuhmu kena hujaman batu sakitnya seperti itu. Ingat baik-baik!" Selama mereka termasuk anggota. Siapa pun akan kubalas tanpa pandang bulu._

 _Namun Kagami-kun datang. Menghentikan aksiku yang semakin keterlaluan. Mereka bertiga sampai menangis keras._

" _Berhenti Kuroko! Jangan membalas luka dengan luka. Dinginkan kepalamu!" Gigiku bergemeletuk saat itu. Menolak mentah-mentah ucapannya yang tidak membelaku. Justru menolong mereka hingga diantar ke UKS._

" _Tunggu apalagi? Lukamu harus diobati nanti infeksi."_

" _Untuk apa Kagami-kun? Aku tidak masalah kalau fisik terluka, tetapi hatiku…. Sulit menyembuhkannya!"_

" _Kembalilah kemari. Kuroko!"_

 _Pikiranku kalang kabut. Pandangan orang. Seringai jahat mereka. Ditertawai dengan penampilan macam anak jalanan. Aku tidak peduli dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Yang penting Kagami-kun gagal menyusul. Tempat sepi untuk merenung sendirian. Menangis tanpa diketahui siapa pun._

 _Jam dua belas taman kota sepi. Aku menemukannya. Pohon tua yang akan ditebang dua tahun lagi. Tengah memekarkan ribuan bunga sakura pada puluhan ranting, baik kecil maupun besar. Hendak berjalan ke sana. Sebuah mobil melesat dengan kecepatan delapan puluh kilometer per jam. Andaikata Kagami-kun terlambat semenit saja. Nyawaku pasti melayang tanpa sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit._

" _Ada yang terluka? Kau baik-baik saja?!" Melihat Kagami-kun aku merasa bersalah. Ingin minta maaf dia malah memelukku, erat._

" _Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengguruimu. Apa luka dibalas luka berguna? Kau hanya perlu melapor pada guru. Bersabar."_

" _Para guru tidak mau mendengarku. Pemimpin kelompoknya anak pejabat. Mustahil. Terlebih mereka teman-temanku dulu. Tapi semua berubah. Sudah berakhir."_

" _Kau tidak butuh pengkhianat. Semua berhak mendapat teman terbaik. Buang mereka jauh-jauh. Anggaplah hanya angin lalu."_

" _Jangan takut, Kuroko."_

 _Perasaanku berkumul sesak dalam dada. Ucapan Kagami-kun membuatku ingin berdamai sekali lagi. Membiarkan semuanya berlalu seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hubungan kami semakin erat dan memutuskan pacaran. Mengabaikan berbagai gosip yang beredar di sekolah._

 _Namun setahun kemudian, bertepatan dengan hari kelulusan, Kagami-kun membawa kabar buruk. Dia harus pindah ke Amerika. Ayahnya mendapat pekerjaan di sana. Kami berpisah di musim semi. Bertemu di musim panas. "Mereka" saling berdekatan satu sama lain. Aku menerima walau tidak ikhlas, terutama ketika mengantar ke bandara. Lagi-lagi terasa menyakitkan. Sesak._

 _Sepulang dari bandara. Hendak balik ke rumah menyebrangi zebra cross, di perempatan lampu lalu lintas. Aku ditabrak mobil sedan berwarna hitam, seperti kendaraan yang nyaris menghantamku setahun lalu. Siapa sangka, itu benar-benar pertemuan terakhir kami. Selama-lamanya._

 _End flashback…._

Halaman belakang lengang sejenak. Mereka bertiga larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sesudah asyik menyimak cerita Tetsuna. Kepingan teka-teki lengkap hingga akhir. Cerita ini harus ditutup dengan perpisahan. Suka-benci. Terima-tolak. Senang-sedih. Terutama Akashi yang termenung sedari tadi. Dia keberatan. Rasa tenangnya lenyap ditiup penyesalan. _Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kenapa sampai menunggu lama? Membuang banyak waktu?_

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, Momoi-san. Tolong sampaikan juga untuk anggota tim basket."

 _HUG!_

"Biar aku yang mengabulkan permohonanmu! Kau tidak perlu balas mencintaiku. Cukup begini!"

"Akashi…. –kun? Karena itulah aku menjauhimu. Kau mirip dengan Kagami-kun. Kalian hanya beda orang dan watak. Namun rasa cintanya sama besar."

"Anggap pelukan ini sebagai hukuman. Salahmu mengabaikan Akashi Seijuuro."

"Itu hukuman yang menyenangkan, Akashi-kun. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih, sangat spesial. Maaf tidak bisa membalasnya, perasaanmu."

Tetsuna lenyap ditelan ribuan cahaya, dengan senyum tertulus sepanjang ia menghabiskan dua minggu di SMA, bersama teman baru. Hanya menyisakan udara yang terasa sesak baginya, mereka bertiga. Ternyata begini rasa kehilangan. Baik Aomine, Momoi maupun Akashi sama-sama menyesal.

Andaikata waktu dapat diputar. Mereka pasti menyambutnya dengan lebih baik.

Tamat.

A/N : Maaf kalau cerita ini masih ada abal-abal, typo juga hahaha. Selanjutnya aku akan balik dengan cerita yang lebih bagus. Hanya fokus ke fanfic itu tanpa perlu membuat cerita lain. Ya, membuat cerita di beda fandom sulit memang. Spesial thanks buat Mari yang setia~

Balasan review :

Natsu no Yuuki Bx 666 : Selamat. Anda mendapat hadiah dipotong pajak 100%. Gak nyangka bakal ada yang tau hahaha. Oke deh pasti kok sampe tamat. Udah tamat malah.

mari : Maaf kalo banyak typo, untuk minimalisir sekarang aku mengetik pelan-pelan, tidak lagi cepat-cepat hahaha (ketahuan males cek). Dan ini untuk balasan di chapter 5: Lagi gak ada ide buat gombalannya. Jadi tak pikir seadanya saja, hahaha. Hmmm yang kurang ya? Gak ada kok. Semua udah lengkap di chapter ini. Maaf Mar aku gak bisa nunggu. Hutang fandom Fairy Tail menunggu buat dilunasi. Thx y udah review sejauh ini.


End file.
